


Hathaway - Episode 5: Crusade

by RiverM_Hathaway



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverM_Hathaway/pseuds/RiverM_Hathaway
Summary: Hazel and Gemma become involved with a murder at a historical re-enactment. Hathaway and Alannah are on the trail of a missing person that leads both of them encountering Oxford of the past. Things also come to a head personally for Hathaway, which leads him to make a very difficult decision...





	Hathaway - Episode 5: Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Welcome to the penultimate episode of my first 'Hathaway' series! Thank you all again for accompanying me on this journey - the end is finally in sight! I hope you enjoy this particular episode. 
> 
> Episode 6 is now well underway, and I hope to complete this very soon. As always, I appreciate all the hits, kudos and comments. It is wonderful to read them. 
> 
> So... As usual, enjoy the ride!
> 
> With regards and Hathaway love,
> 
> River

A cacophony of sounds was heard filtering through a clearing. Just as it rose above the trees, there was immediate silence. Smoke was seen billowing from one section into the sky. You could hear a pin drop. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of what was a cannon went off and the birds flew away from the treetops in fright. A huge roar followed, and a huge group of people dressed as knights ran screaming up a hill onto the flat surface. They were met by another group of knights in the opposite direction. Fighting took place, the swords clashing into shields. One by one, the knights fell to the ground as war cries filled the air. One knight raised his sword in the air ready to send his opposite number to his Maker.

"You are mine now!" he told him menacingly.

"With that piece of nonsense!" the knight on the ground scoffed, looking at his weapon. "Rubbish!" Angered, the knight standing above him dropped his weapon and grabbed him. A punch up ensued, all the other knights standing up coming miraculously back to life, and all tried to pull the two idiots apart.

"Say that to me again, you bastard! Go on!"

"You always were rubbish at this lark, Simon!" A punch landed on his face and the knights around them winced.

"That's enough!" A guy in a general's costume ran over and pulled the instigator away. "The hell is wrong with both of you!" He looked at the knight on the ground, by now with a bloodied nose and lip. "Adam, get up. Look at the pair of you! I thought you would have left this back at the school playground years ago." Simon, breathing heavily, took off his headgear and threw it on the ground.

"Save it, Winston!" he told him barging past him making sure he nudged his arm forcefully. The general gave the knight on the ground his hand and pulled him up.

"All right! All of you! Take a break. We'll continue later on." Murmurs came over the rest of the knights as they walked off towards a few tents in the distance. Adam took off his headgear, letting it drop by his feet. He took off his meshed glove and wiped his lip with the back of his hand. "Get yourself cleaned up!" Winston was ordering him. "Then you and your brother come and see me immediately after. The re-enactment is in the next few days. We have a sell out crowd. I don't want your testosterone nonsense spoiling it for everyone else!"

"Whatever, Winston." Adam was by now fed up as he walked away. Winston looked round as he walked away and shook his head slowly in disapproval.

* * *

Hathaway stared into the distance not saying a word. His eyes were focused on the wall opposite. He was dressed in a suit, his work clothes, with his right leg bent over his left, his knee at an angle. His left foot was tapping against the floor. Opposite him was a bespectacled podgy looking gentleman, middle-aged with receding hair. He had a pad of paper on his lap. On the low coffee table between them was two glasses of water, his full and Hathaway's empty. He was patient enough, after all that was his job, and he waited for Hathaway to open his mouth to speak. The ticking of both their watches cut into the silence. Hathaway caught sight of him looking at the wall clock behind him.

"Can I…?" Hathaway asked.

"Yes…"

"Thank you." Hathaway wasted no time in leaving. He closed the door behind him and stormed down the corridor. This was a complete waste of time as far as he was concerned. He would only open up on his choosing, no one else's, and definitely not in front of a shrink! As he passed by an office, the door opened and Chief Superintendent Bright walked out. She saw Hathaway storm through the double doors in the distance and her eyes shot to the ceiling. She knew it didn't go well, if anything was actually said. She turned and saw the counsellor walk towards her.

"That is one troubled individual," he told her. "Stubborn also." He gave her a piece of paper. "Here are my notes. I am not one to force anyone, Jyoti, but I cannot help anyone who refuses to be helped either." Bright looked at the notes the counsellor made and nodded.

"Thank you anyway, Teddy," she told him. "It was worth a try." She shook hands with him before he left. Bright folded up the piece of paper and pondered about things before walking back into her office.

* * *

Caroline stepped out from the big double doors of the City Academy and looked up to the bright sky. The heatwave had more or less ended and what followed was much fresher and much more bearable. She was dressed in a lovely monochrome three-piece skirt suit; her legs clad in flesh coloured tights and mid-height heeled shoes on her feet. She was clutching a couple of folders against her chest; and her tote bag was slung over her right shoulder. She had a very good induction and met all her fellow tutors including one who was also offered the additional teaching post. Excitement brewed inside her and she couldn't wait to tell Hathaway! For the first time in a long time, Caroline felt good about herself as she proceeded to leave the Academy grounds, the first day of the new academic year not too far away.

* * *

Winston was out of costume, his white T-shirt and black slacks visible from behind a rather full white table he was sitting behind. He was inside a tent, people milling in and out carrying equipment and various other pieces of clothing. A lit cigarette was going to waste as it burned out on a small glass ashtray in front of him, and a bottle of what looked like water or some clear liquid was to his left hand side. He was busy chatting with a member of the re-enactment troop, half dressed in costume. Simon and Adam strutted in, the previous turning his head to admire a blonde in a low cut wench costume with her hair up in a net walk past him carrying a jug on her way out. Adam rolled his eyes and walked ahead of him. He stopped by the table. Winston finished his conversation and their colleague walked away. He passed Simon and said nothing, not even acknowledging him. Simon scoffed at his attitude and joined his brother.

Winston took what was going to be his only drag of his cigarette before the final bit of ash landed in the ashtray. He found it pointless to stub it out and left the remnants on top of the ash. He looked up and saw the two guys ahead of him.

"Right, care to explain your latest fisticuffs?" He wasn't in the mood and was becoming very weary.

"His fault!" Both siblings spoke in unison, pointing at each other. Winston rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You are both becoming one huge pain in the backend!" he told him walking towards his costume which was slung on a chair towards the back of the tent. "I have had it up to here with the pair of you. You're both good players in this malarkey. Why you have to spoil it with your incessant and continuous fights is beyond me." He placed a white shirt over his head and black baggy trousers over his legs. Simon and Adam watched as he got himself ready. He turned to look at them. "That bruise better be gone by the time we perform for real, Simon, otherwise I may have to replace you with someone else."

"Like hell you will, Winston!"

"Easy, Si," Adam told him in a low voice. He placed his arm across his brother's chest to stop him from going further. "Don't worry, we won't try anything stupid." He paused. "Until this is over anyway!" He had a glint in his eye. Winston just looked at him completely bemused.

"Go on! Out! Get yourself back into costume! We have to re-do this damn scene otherwise we will be inundated with bloody refunds."

Simon and Adam wasted no time in departing. Winston turned back to get himself ready.

* * *

Gemma Richardson walked through the double doors of CID with Stephen Hazel. Both of them were laughing about something random they had came across outside. She had her hair cut shorter and this accentuated her facial shape giving her the impression she was much younger than her years. She was dressed in a cream coloured shirt and black bootcut trousers, her black ankle boots giving her a little extra height. Stephen also had his hair cut, giving away more than his foreign ancestry. His light olive skin was even more prominent with the recent heatwave. He was clad in a cobalt blue shirt with what looked like a custard coloured tie. His dark trousers and polished shoes gave the impression he was seeing his bank manager. They walked into their office only for their joy to disappear as they saw Hathaway sitting at his desk looking extremely moody. The two youngsters gave each other a knowing look before splitting up to take their seats at their own desk. Gemma got straight to work going through her emails whilst Hazel began sorting out some paperwork leftover from the day before. Not one word was uttered or exchanged, only the sound of Gemma's fingers tapping away on her keyboard. She tried not to catch Hazel's glance and vice-versa.

"Caroline is grateful you gave her back her necklace," Hathaway suddenly spoke. "You too, Stephen." Gemma and Hazel looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to respond. Hathaway continued to look blankly at his computer screen, the window up showing a very familiar venue in Cambridge.

"Pleasure, guv." Gemma eventually did the honours. Hathaway glanced at her and said nothing. "I like the rings you both chose." Hazel looked up in horror. Gemma still wasn't used to Hathaway yet. He secretly crossed his fingers. Hathaway looked at Gemma and to Hazel's surprise, he cracked a smile. Gemma grinned and got back to what she was doing. Hazel sighed in relief and got on with his paperwork. Hathaway looked at his team and tried not to let out a laugh that was dying to burst out of him. He made a couple of notes on his phone before closing the window, the insignia of Thames Valley Police appearing as his wallpaper.

* * *

Darkness fell over Oxford, and in the clearing where the re-enactment was taking place, it was quiet. Not a sound was heard. The players had long gone leaving just the tents and the equipment. Light came from one of the tents and the shadows coming from inside told a lot more than what was seen as normal. Just as quickly, the light was snuffed out and darkness came over the clearing once more.

* * *

Caroline was sitting by the coffee table in the living room going through the induction papers she received from her first day at the Academy. She received her curriculum, her class intake numbers and a few other bits and pieces. She would be tutoring the Upper Sixth Form – those bright ones who had aspirations in going further with their education. Oxford City Academy was a place for the academically gifted, where only the best from the city's educational elite were in attendance. There was also an intake for scholarships or those from the inner city and county comprehensives who showed potential and promise. Their uniforms proudly told people they were from the Academy, and Caroline knew she had standards to uphold. She was told before she started that her educational background spoke volumes to them, as was her teaching diploma. They took her on as Head of English for this reason and this shocked Caroline. She remembered what Hathaway told her on the balcony of the Radcliffe Camera and how she didn't believe him. She thought back to when Hathaway brought her home after they purchased their rings and she was reunified with her necklace. She apologised hard to Hathaway, telling him that this will never happen again and how it hurt her that she would stab him in the worst way possible. She was even more taken aback to see Hathaway with tears in his eyes, more relieved that she didn't do the one thing which he feared the most. They held each other for what seemed like ages, reluctant to let go. He helped her pack away that red dress, hidden away out of sight and out of mind. They promised each other new beginnings, a new future – no matter what came out of whatever Hathaway and she found out about her family.

The sound of the front door closing made Caroline look up and she turned her head as Hathaway walked into the living room. She stood up with a smile and Hathaway wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Again, he wouldn't let go. Caroline looked up at him with a grin and they both sat down. Hathaway glanced at her paperwork in front of them.

"How did it go?" he asked. He watched as excitement came over Caroline. She turned to face him.

"It was…" She paused to think. "So…" She paused again. "Amazing, James! Wow! That place is just wonderful!" Hathaway smiled. "The curriculum is very interesting. I still cannot believe they gave me the Head of English position! I have one main class to teach and also a second one on a Friday afternoon. I met all the tutors today will meet the other English teachers tomorrow. I already have ideas in my head of how to teach the students. I am so excited! It is like a dream come true!" Hathaway held Caroline's hands. He felt proud of her. This was her ambition ever since they were at Cambridge. Caroline grinned at him. "I love our rings," she said to him. "They are beautiful."

"You will make a beautiful bride, Caroline," Hathaway told her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. Caroline's eyes widened. She had just been told the wedding venue.

"You didn't?" she said. "Seriously?!" Hathaway nodded. Caroline gasped and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you  _so much!_ " she whispered. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Caroline," Hathaway said to her gently. He gently caressed her cheek and kissed her before holding her close. Caroline was only too happy to nestle against him, feeling him. For the first time since their university days, she began to feel she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

* * *

The dead body was found hunched in a heap not far from one of the cannons. Doctor Aurora was kneeling on the grass beside the corpse making notes and taking a look at the body's injuries. Around her, members of SOCO was gathering evidence and the uniformed officers were cordoning off the area as well as asking the now crowded members of the re-enactment group questions. Stephen Hazel and Gemma Richardson walked towards Aurora from the other side. They noticed the half-dressed players, the tents, the regalia and everything else. They finally reached Aurora, who stood up to jot down some notes. She looked up and saw the two youngsters ahead of her.

"Good morning, you two," she said to them. "Where's your esteemed leader?"

"Late," Hazel replied.

"Again?!" Aurora exclaimed in surprise. "He gets away with such liberties." Gemma and Hazel looked at each other in amusement. "Right, you have a male looks like in his late 40s or early 50s." Hazel glanced at the silver haired body. "Cause of death…" She crouched back down again and the two young detectives squirmed, looking away. "Not an easy one for your young eyes."

"How…?" Gemma was perplexed.

"Garroted?!" Hazel asked.

"That would seem so, but you can see for yourself, this wasn't just a plain old strangulation." Aurora stood up again. "As always, I will report back to you quickly…" She was cut off by aggressive shouting and the three of them looked round. In the distance, they saw a tall man with brown hair trying to barge through the cordon. Hazel touched Gemma's arm to let her know he was going to take care of it and looked at the uniformed officers as he stood behind the tape, waving him over to let the man through. He met him a very short distance away.

"I am Detective Sergeant Hazel. What seems to be the matter?"

"Is that Winston?" the man asked.

"Winston who?"

"Winston Grahame. He's the general."

"General…?" Hazel realised he was in the middle of a historical re-enactment. "Sorry, you are?"

"Simon."

"Simon…?"

"Simon Christian."

"You are in this thing together?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. We were due to put in a performance for the public this weekend. My brother and I play two knights on opposite sides."

"I see." Hazel suddenly caught sight of the body in the process of being lifted into a body bag and stopped in front of him. "Mr Christian, can you tell us more about this re-enactment? What was Winston's role?"

Simon tried to look at what was going on behind Hazel but had difficulty. "He ran this thing. This is his company. I have known him for around 5 years."

"Have you always been involved in this kind of thing?"

"Yeah. I even got my brother, Adam, roped into it." He tried again to look, but once again, the way Hazel was positioned didn't give him a chance.

"Would you possibly be able to give us an ID?" Simon looked at Hazel.

"Yeah, sure," Simon replied still a little distracted. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "I don't remember my number. I only changed it recently." He began going through his handset and eventually showed it to Hazel, who took it down on his own phone.

"I'll be in touch." He thanked Simon and waved to a uniformed officer to escort him away before walking off towards Gemma, who was waiting for him by their car.

"Sarge?" she asked noticing the look on his face.

"Why do we get involved in all the weird cases?" Hazel moaned. "Historical re-enactments?! Hathaway is going to love this!"

"I've always thought you would look good in costume, sarge." Hazel looked at Gemma, who was looking upwards to the sky. He couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Come on!" he said in amusement. Gemma giggled as she got in. Hazel watched as she strapped herself in and couldn't help but gaze at how beautiful she was with her new hairstyle. He snapped out of it before getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

Hathaway just looked at Hazel head on, his eyes as usual saying a lot more. They were in Bright's office later that morning. Hazel had just given details of the possible murder to her, and Hathaway was in attendance. Behind them, by the door against the glass panels, was Gemma. She had her head bent downwards. She daren't look up.

Hathaway continued to stare at Hazel making him feel very small. The young detective wondered why he was treating him like this all of a sudden.

"So, where's the Holy Grail?" Hathaway suddenly asked. "Have you been asked to go on a quest?" Gemma sniggered. Hathaway glanced at her. He tried hard not to laugh.

"European or African swallows, guv?" she added. Hathaway was finding it hard now to control his mirth. "He'd better ask Warrington to teach him a French accent." Bright's eyes darted in her direction. Gemma suddenly stood upright, clearing her throat.

"All right, that's enough." Bright was also finding this amusing. She looked at Hazel. "Thank you for letting us know, Stephen. Once Aurora reports back, you and Arthur, King of the Britons here better head back there to speak to the players. Find out who this Winston was, if it is him." It was now Hazel's turn to snigger. He grinned at Hathaway. Gemma now couldn't control herself and had to leave. Her laughter was heard in the corridor. Both Hathaway and Hazel looked at each other.

"Wench?" Hazel suggested and Hathaway nodded. Bright rolled her eyes.

"Out, you two!" she told them with a smile. The two detectives grinned at each other before leaving. Bright chuckled as she heard Gemma's screams of protest. She shook her head slowly in amusement before taking her seat by her desk. Her desk phone rung and she picked it up. "Chief Superintendent Bright…? Shirley! How are you?" The tone of her voice suddenly fell more than a couple of notches. "Are you sure?" Bright's voice was now one of concern. "All right. Yes, call me this evening." She hung up thoughtfully before picking up the receiver. "Yes, this is Chief Super Bright. I was wondering if you could possibly dig out a couple of files for me, please? Yes… the files I need is for Detective Constable George Fancy and Detective Chief Inspector Morse…" She sighed irritably. "I know they are available on the Intranet, but I need to see their files all the same! Thank you." She hung up, knowing that things were going to come to a head. She glanced at the framed photograph of her grandfather-in-law and picked it up. "What a web you weaved back in the day, Reginald." She smiled though affectionately before placing it back on her desk next to the one of her and her late husband.

* * *

Caroline walked down the High Street en route to the Academy. She was told to come in later than the others, so that gave her time to get ideas for wedding dresses. She thought of bridesmaids. Gemma and Nell seemed to be the only ones she had in mind. All her friends she made at Cambridge had gone their own ways, Becky in particular. The last she heard, she was doing charity work in some far flung place. They hadn't spoken in a couple of years. Caroline stopped suddenly outside a bridal shop and looked at the array of beautiful white dresses in the window and knew she would have to bite into what was left of her inheritance to pay for one of those. She began to realise that she also had to fork out for Gemma and Nell's dresses and thought it was lucky she only had two bridesmaids. Hathaway probably would ask Stephen or even this Robbie Lewis she had heard so much about to be his Best Man. The costs would keep rising; and Caroline thanked her lucky stars she now had a job. She smiled, looking forward to her upcoming nuptials, before going on her way.

* * *

Aurora looked grimly at Team Hathaway as she walked over to pick up a new folder from a ledge nearby. She handed it to Hathaway, who opened it up. Aurora scanned each team member and waited before she spoke. One by one, the folder was passed over, the facial expressions worsening. Hathaway cleared his throat and Hazel looked elsewhere, both feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable. Gemma meanwhile just stared at the empty slab ahead of her, completely stunned. Aurora deliberately made a noise by clanging a metal dish and the three detectives blinked coming back down. Gemma handed the folder back to Aurora, but she declined with a shake of the head.

"That belongs to you," she told them. "You have got a gruesome one on your hands, detectives. Cause of death is not garroting, Stephen, but rather by someone who fancied themselves as a surgeon. His chest and stomach has been ripped apart with various parts of his innards either spliced, diced or…" She stopped again as she took note of the three detectives' faces. "You get the picture."

"Surgeon or butcher?" Gemma asked. She stopped she felt two pairs of eyes bore into her. "What?" she asked looking at them, Hazel in particular, who had a look of horror on his face. Hathaway just looked at her with an expression that had disgust written all over it. Gemma just tutted. Aurora smiled. She began to admire the young girl for standing up for herself.

"It is a perfectly good question, gentlemen," she said backing up Gemma, who was still wondering what she said that could provoke such a reaction. "That is for you to discover. As far as the ID goes, if you have someone who can do it, then by all means." She looked round as two of her colleagues were standing by the double doors in the distance. "I am needed. Good luck!" That was the team's cue to vacate. They thanked Aurora before departing.

They walked out into the fresh air and Hazel took a few deep breaths. Hathaway meanwhile took out his vape from his pocket. Gemma nudged Hazel and he looked in his direction, surprise hitting him. Hathaway began to inhale the sweet smelling substance.

"Since when?" Hazel asked. Hathaway looked at him.

"Recently," came the reply. "I have to cut down."

"Baby, guv?" Hazel once more looked at Gemma, the shock worsening. Hathaway exhaled and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, his height eclipsing hers, and just stared into her eyes. Hazel felt the awkwardness and stepped back. Gemma meanwhile stared back into Hathaway's eyes, not budging. He eventually took another drag of his vape and walked away. Hazel took the couple of paces forward, standing beside Gemma.

"Gem… A word of advice…"

"It was a perfectly innocent question, sarge," She interrupted him. "He will need to cut down or quit if he and Caroline want a baby or are trying for one." She looked at Hazel, still not believing she said anything inappropriate. Hazel just shook his head and walked over to the car. Gemma watched as Hathaway continued to vape nearby. Her mobile phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to have a look. It was a message from her mother asking her to call back. Gemma though thought it could wait and placed her phone back in her pocket. Hathaway walked past her, his vaping over.

"Time to pick up Simon," he said. Gemma followed him to the car, Hazel starting the engine as they both got in.

* * *

Simon couldn't look as the covers were pulled back. He plucked up the courage to do so however and nodded in confirmation. Aurora nodded once at Hathaway and the heavy curtain of the identification room was drawn. Simon followed Hathaway down the corridor, and he sat down on a seat not far away from pathology. Hathaway stood a short distance in front of him to give him space. He looked to his left and gave Hazel the nod to call Bright outside.

"Winston was a good guy really," Simon told Hathaway, who looked at him. "He was too into character at times; and was quite particular, but he loved doing this re-enactment stuff. It was in his blood I think."

"Do you know if he had any rivals or anyone with a grudge?"

Simon thought about things for a minute before shaking his head. "No… Well… We aren't the only group doing this, but apart from the usual jokey rivalries and the odd banter between groups, there was nothing majorly bad. Certainly not bad enough to kill."

"Was anyone jealous of him, sir?" Gemma suddenly made an appearance, standing beside Hathaway. Simon looked at her and was blown away by what he saw. He didn't answer. "Please keep your mind on your deceased friend, sir." Hathaway bowed his head with a discreet smile. Simon, put in his place, nodded.

"Yes, sorry. Not that I am aware of. If there was, then he didn't mention anything."

"What about your brother? Did they get on?"

"My brother, Inspector, is what you would call 'childlike'. In that respect, I mean he doesn't take things too seriously. He is the joker of the group. Sometimes, I could – pardon the pun – kill him for being an idiot, but Winston liked him. They got on, yes." He looked at the two detectives. "I have to cancel the re-enactment," he told them sadly. "It was a sell-out. We cannot continue. I doubt any of the gang will want to under the circumstances." He stood up. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"Not right now," Hathaway replied. "But, if you do come across something, you have my details. Give me or my team here a call."

"Yes…" Simon trailed off. "Thank you." He walked off solemnly down the corridor, passing Hazel who took a quick look at him.

"Bright has an idea," he told his colleagues as he reached them. "She wants us in her office as soon as possible."

"You two have to do the honours," Hathaway said making a move to leave.

"Where are you going, guv?" Gemma called after him, only to be ignored. She watched as she disappeared. "I don't understand him," she said to Hazel.

"Welcome to my world!" Gemma looked at him. "Let's go and see what Bright as to say." Gemma nodded and the two of them walked down the corridor towards the exit.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the Academy to an awaiting car, Hathaway inside. She grinned as she got in, placing her folders and her bag between her feet. She leaned over to give her fiancé a kiss that seemed to last ages. Hathaway smiled and caressed her cheek.

"That was a nice hello," he said. Caroline grinned. She was wearing the necklace and pendant her mother gave her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"Though I'd surprise you," Hathaway replied. He turned the engine off and pulled the key from the ignition. There was silence. Caroline's smile disappeared suddenly and she sat up straight.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her voice falling. She looked at him as she felt his hand holding hers. "Blue Eyes?" The troubled look on his face and especially his eyes concerned her.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes..." Caroline now was suspicious. She turned herself slightly at an angle to face him. "James..."

"I need to take you somewhere." He let go of her hand and placed the key back into the ignition. As the engine came to life again, Caroline strapped herself in. She wondered where she was going as Hathaway pulled out from the Academy car park and onto the street, turning left.

* * *

Gemma burst out laughing. Hazel looked unimpressed. They had just walked out of Bright's office having been told of her idea.

"Not a word, Richardson!" Hazel's voice was firm. This only made Gemma laugh harder. They walked into their office. Hazel sat in his chair and sulked. Gemma giggled quietly. She poured herself some water from the cooler in the corner into her mug.

"Come on, sarge!" she exclaimed. "You have got to see the funny side of it surely!" Hazel didn't reply. Gemma saw how miserable he was and decided to take him seriously. "She isn't singling you out deliberately, you know."

"No?" Hazel didn't believe a word as Gemma parked herself on the corner of his desk. Hazel looked up and saw her kind face.

"No." Gemma smiled. "She probably thought you best for the job." She tried not to laugh at the look on his face. Hazel stood up to leave. Gemma placed her mug on the desk and stood up to follow him. "Sarge!" she called out to him. Hazel stopped. Gemma walked over. "Honestly. Joking aside, you will do well." She gently placed her hand on his lower arm. Hazel glanced at it and then up at her. Gemma looked up at him, the attraction suddenly too strong. Hazel looked lovingly into her eyes and held it for a while. Before he could even make the most of the moment, a huge bang was heard from outside followed by shouts. Hazel and Gemma turned their attentions to their office window. The alarm sounded throughout the building, their fellow detectives running down the corridor. Hazel and Gemma put their feelings to one side and rushed out after them.

Huge plumes of smoke rose into the air. The burning remains of what was a vehicle outside the station car park causing more than panic. The fire service was already on the scene, and the cordon was immediately set up keeping the public at bay for their own safety. The bomb squad was also there, their vans parked off the main road. Gemma and Hazel and their colleagues were all accounted for, and they could only stand by to watch the scene not far away from them.

"Where's Hathaway?"

"Had something to attend to," Hazel replied to his colleague. He looked at Gemma, both clueless as to what.

"Where's Bright?" The question made the two detectives turn their heads. Hazel's eyes widened in realisation.

"Her car..." He trailed off and turned back to the fiery mess in the distance. He hoped... He prayed... She mentioned having to leave for a meeting... Hazel ran through a group of his colleagues only to be stopped by the fire warden.

"Stephen..."

"Chief Super Bright, Will. She's not here. She is unaccounted for." The look of horror came across the warden's face. They both looked towards the scene in the distance, the firefighters rushing about with the bomb squad ready to move in.

* * *

Hathaway pulled over outside his and Caroline's house. It was already dark by the time they got back. The engine silenced and Hathaway said nothing as he got out. Caroline just stayed where she was, head down, still strapped in. Hathaway opened the car door for her and leaned over to unstrap her. He crouched down on the pavement and took her hand. Caroline turned her head to look at him and nodded. She got out, Hathaway standing back to give her room. She said nothing as she collected her things and sadly walked through the gate and down the pathway to the front door. Hathaway closed the door and locked it with the remote and followed Caroline. He saw she was struggling with the keys and gently placed his hand on hers to stop her. Caroline looked up at him, the sadness more prominent in her eyes. She gently dropped the keys into Hathaway's hand and felt him bring her close. She clutched him tightly as the front door opened, and she felt a soft kiss on the top of her head. Hathaway gently guided her in and made sure she was okay before closing the door.

Caroline dragged her feet up the stairs, her bags and items left in a mess by the door. Hathaway picked them up and left them on the side before locking the door and following her up, switching off the light along the way. He walked into their bedroom where he saw Caroline sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands between her legs, head down. Hathaway took off his suit jacket and flung it over a chair before he sat down beside her. He knew she had retreated, as he had seen this many a time during their university days. He also knew how to handle her and to alleviate and comfort her. He held her, bringing her close gently. He felt Caroline's arms around him, and he began to rock her gently humming the same tune he made up the first time all those years ago. Caroline closed her eyes and took it all in, the gentle humming soothing to her. They stayed like that for a while, Hathaway making no attempt to stop. Not until Caroline was better or until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Team Hathaway were forced to congregate with Alannah's team in another section of the station. Theirs hadn't been passed safe enough to go back due to the close proximity to the fire. They were sharing a fairly large office until then – Hathaway's team at one end and Alannah's on the other. One of Alannah's team managed to take the picture of Mitch and this was now leaning against the wall on top of a low cabinet. It was near enough for Hathaway to take notice. Enough for him to ignore it, too. Gemma was sitting next on a desk next to Hazel's. They were given a laptop each as a temporary measure and one telephone handset was set in between them to use. Hathaway had his own desk not far away. He declined the laptop and handset, instead just settling for his mobile phone. There was a lot on his mind, a bit too much, and this was obvious to both his junior officers. Hathaway was thinking of Caroline and how it took her a good few hours before she fell asleep. This was a bad spell for her, so much so that he didn't want to leave her. So, he called Nell before he left to come over to keep her company. Luckily, Caroline's induction with the college had finished leaving her with another week before term starts. He knew she would react the way she did, but he needed to take her, to show her. It was never going to be easy, but neither was the decision he made. He still had to await one bit of info before he confirmed it to her – along with a reply to a question he asked more than a month ago… Now, the wedding was on hold but what of this mysterious disappearance of Bright? It was her car that caught fire, but luckily according to Aurora, there was no charred remains. So, where could she have got to? She didn't have a phone on her, being old-fashioned as she was, so there was no way in contacting her. Her house phone also went unanswered. This was concerning everyone as it was so out of character for Bright. Only Hazel knew of her last whereabouts, but when it was confirmed she didn't show for her meeting, that set the alarm bells ringing. Alan Peterson, away at a conference in Scotland, asked to be kept informed. It sent an uneasy shockwave throughout the station, not only because of the fire but because Bright ran that station so well with pride that in turn earned the respect of everyone.

Hathaway looked at Hazel, who was looking at his laptop screen, and stood up walking towards him. Hazel's dark eyes picked up on the tall figure of his boss and travelled upwards. Hathaway grinned at him and glanced at Gemma, who looked away in amusement.

"So, I heard what Bright had planned for you." Gemma snorted and coughed. Hazel looked at her irritated.

"Sir?" Hazel asked innocently. He didn't like the glint in Hathaway's eye.

"It was my idea." Gemma now couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Hathaway looked at her. "I also recommended you join him, Gemma." Hazel's lips turned into a grin as the laughter ceased.

"But, guv…"

"No buts. You both need to go undercover and try to find out more about who killed this Winston or if you can find out any information. Simon Christian has already been informed and has managed to persuade the others to continue with the re-enactment. It has been set back a week. You both need to go to the funeral, too. Dye your hair and get into costume. Simon will provide these and also train you up. Gemma, you will be one of the wenches…" Hazel cracked up laughing to Gemma's disdain, "and Stephen, you will be a character yet undisclosed. You have up until the re-enactment itself to get to the bottom of it. Stephen, you will be in charge."

"What will you be doing, guv?" Hathaway looked at Gemma.

"Alannah and I have been put in charge of locating Bright," he told them. "But, once you find out anything, let me know." He tried not to laugh at the looks on both detectives' faces. He walked off with a huge grin. Both Gemma and Hazel sighed heavily and leaned back in their chairs almost in unison.

"A wench?" Gemma wasn't happy.

"A blonde wench," Hazel suggested.

"Urgh! Blondes… I hate blondes."

"Your Mum is blonde."

" _Was!_  And she was a fake blonde. She really had dark hair." Hazel turned to look at her. "Why do you think I have dark hair, sarge? Both my parents had it." Hazel said nothing and looked away. Her mother's personnel file was still lodged in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. "Do you know any good hairdressers around here, sarge?"

"Hmm?" Hazel was still somewhere else. "Sorry, Gemma?"

"Do you know of any good hairdressers around here?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I do." He looked back at her. "Listen, Gemma, about before…"

"No need, sarge. It's okay. I shouldn't have been so cruel." Hazel watched as she stood up. "I'd best get my hair sorted," she said wearily. "Take me wherever you feel is best."

"Sure." Hazel closed his laptop and grabbed his jacket from behind his chair. He took a look at Hathaway, who was in conference with Alannah, before following Gemma out of the door.

* * *

Simon Christian held a flag up high as he led the funeral procession. Behind him were the rest of the group, dressed in full costume, following the coffin of Winston, which was in a carriage, his casket typically him – plain but simple. In amongst the group was Hazel and Gemma, the previous in what could only be described as a Yankee soldier's costume. His hair was lighter in colour and cut close cropped. Gemma was dressed in a bright blue wench costume, very low cut. Her hair was dyed blonde and cut shorter, just above her ear lobes. Her eyebrows were also dyed. The youngster was conscious of how low cut her dress was but was given training and advice by Simon that this was how her character was meant to be. She was grateful Hazel was standing behind her, just in case. The service was humanist, Winston having turned his back on his Christian faith years before. He made it clear that if he died, he wanted to have a cremation at sea, so that is what Simon had arranged. The procession made its way to the banks of the Thames, where it came to a halt. Simon laid down the flag and walked over the carriage, Adam following behind. They gently lifted the coffin from the carriage and carefully walked down the bank before gently easing the coffin onto a wooden boat. They turned to face the group.

"Winston is dead!" Simon announced.

"LONG LIVE WINSTON!" the group replied at the top of their voice, Gemma and Hazel joining in. Both Simon and Adam pushed the boat out into the river, whilst a colleague took his place on the bridge nearby with his bow and arrow. He lit the arrow and waited until the boat was far enough before drawing back the bow and firing. It was a perfect hit. The boat burst into flames, and cheers from the group rang out as the coffin and boat disintegrated. The group then started chatting amongst themselves. Simon walked up the bank with his brother and approached Hazel and Gemma.

"You're doing well," he told them in a low voice. "Keep it up." He looked at the group to address them. "Drinks at the usual place!" he announced. "Let's toast Winston's memory, but also welcome these two lovely people to our group!" Cheers rang out again and both Hazel and Gemma blushed, shyly waving. Simon and Adam led Hazel away to meet the others, whilst two ladies in wench costumes walked over to Gemma.

"Hiya!" one said. She had dark hair. "I'm Lydia. This is Kirsty." Gemma smiled her hello at both of them. Kirsty was a red head, her hair in a net. "What's your name?"

Gemma had to think about the name Simon gave her.

"Jennifer," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer! Come! Simon has asked us to show you the ropes. We will be serving these guys tonight."

"Serve?" Gemma became instantly worried, but Lydia smiled kindly.

"Not like that! God, no! Winston was adamant none of those lot would touch us. We are just going to give them drinks, that is all." Gemma sighed in relief. Lydia and Kirsty laughed and they walked past Hazel who was conversing with the other lads. Gemma turned her head briefly to look at him and Hazel caught her glance. He continued to watch her until she disappeared. Adam suddenly hit him jokingly across the chest.

"They're not bad, are they?" he said cheekily with a wink. Simon, catching his brother, rolled his eyes.

"The girls are off limits," he said in warning. "Don't worry, my brother here sees opportunity wherever he goes."

"Yeah; and guess where I get that from?" Hazel looked at Adam, who was staring at his elder brother. Simon sighed irritably.

"Not today, Adam. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!"

"You are just peeved because she chose me over you!" Simon, now a few feet away, turned. The group hushed, knowing what would probably come next. Simon walked directly to Adam and stood right in front of him.

"Not today, Adam!" he repeated. He glared at him. To everyone's relief, Adam backed off and shrugged.

"Ignore my brother, Ricardo," he said to Hazel, who still had to get used to his name in this instance. "Come! Let's head for the tents! We have a party to get started!" Cheers rang out again and the group moved on.

* * *

Hathaway was looking at some notes he and Alannah had about Bright. The office was empty, the others departing for home a long time before. Alannah wanted to stay, but Hathaway told her to go. Her son was sick with fever and Hathaway knew he needed his mother. Alannah was grateful to Hathaway as she left. The blond Detective Inspector picked up a few more notes and looked through them, comparing to Alannah's, which she left behind. Things still did not make a blind bit of sense. Where could she be? He noticed the clock on the wall and picked up the desk phone. He waited for a familiar voice to pick up.

"Nell, how is she?" He listened as his sister replied. "Okay, any further reactions or anything? Has she eaten?" He listened again and sighed heavily. "All right. I'm on my way." He hung up before thinking of something. He dragged Alannah's laptop over and logged on with his details. Straight away, he accessed his emails and the reply he was waiting for came top of the list. Hathaway displayed no reaction as he logged off. He left the station for home ten minutes later.

* * *

The wake was in full swing. Each tent was lit, and the clearing also with huge fire lamps on huge sticks. Food and drink was in abundance with all the wenches doing their job in character. Laughter was heard filling the clearing along with clinks of glasses. Hazel, Simon, Adam and the others were revelling in the feast that was in front of them. Gemma and the other ladies were busy filling their glasses and jugs. It looked like something from a medieval banquet. Winston's memory certainly was remembered!

Gemma walked over with another jug and placed it on the table near where Hazel and Simon were sitting. Hazel took a quick look at her before getting back into character. He felt Simon slap him hard on the shoulder and looked at him.

"Ricardo!" he exclaimed pseudo drunkenly. "What do you think of our little ensemble!"

"Not a bad group," Hazel replied as Adam gave him a refill. "I think I will like it here!"

"Excellent!" He caught sight of Gemma and Lydia by a table inside one of the open tents. "I'll be right back." Hazel could only watch as Simon left. Adam scoffed and took a huge gulp of his drink. Hazel saw his opportunity.

"Simon isn't too bad, is he?" he asked only to be met by another drunken scoff in return. Hazel watched as Adam gradually fell into a drunken stupor. He glanced at the open tent where Simon was chatting to the two girls. "He quite fancies himself as a leader, doesn't he?"

"One rule for him, another for us. He has been always like this. Even when we were kids!" He took another drink.

"What was Winston like?" Adam paused as if he had to consider his answer carefully. Hazel glanced again at the open tent and saw Gemma had gone. He tried not to panic instead focusing back on Adam.

"Winston was a good bloke," Adam replied and left it at that. Hazel nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of him. He left him and walked away from the party towards one of the tents not too far away.

* * *

Hathaway crouched down in front of the sofa and cleared the dark hair away from Caroline's forehead. She was lying down staring into space, in her own world. Hathaway turned himself at an angle and saw an empty soup bowl and side plate on the coffee table behind him, the plate full of breadcrumbs. A small glass tumbler with the remnants of orange juice was next to it along with a tall glass of iced water. Hathaway turned back to Caroline near enough immediately as he felt contact. She was holding his hand, blinking slowly at him. Hathaway smiled lovingly at her and gently caressed her right cheek holding her hand back. He didn't like seeing her like this. The last time was back at Cambridge. He gazed into her eyes. Caroline raised her other hand to gently wipe away a tear that had escaped from his eye. Hathaway held it suddenly and kissed it, not wanting to let go. Caroline's eyes felt heavy suddenly and she gently fell asleep.

Nell stepped into the living room. She had been standing in the doorway watching. Hathaway made sure Caroline was all right before clearing the crockery away, taking them with him, leaving the glass of water behind. He looked at Nell visibly upset before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Hazel wondered where Gemma was. He was wandering around the tents trying to locate her. Even if she was more than capable of looking after herself, Hazel felt obligated to watch out for her. Not just because she was a junior officer now under his care, but because he saw her as vulnerable in costume. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his feelings for her ran more deeper than he expected and he felt the urge and need to protect her.

He saw some light in the distance and followed in its direction. He spotted silhouettes of two figures and kept his distance, keeping low in case the light picked him up. He hid behind a few bales of hay and watched what was going on via a gap in the entrance to the tent. He saw a figure in a blue dress pacing about inside followed by another in what looked like black boots, the grey colour of his trousers just about visible. There was no conversation, but just the way they were going about things said it all. Hazel continued to watch, hoping it was Gemma inside. However, things took a nasty turn and Hazel gasped softly, his eyes widening. He needed to contact Hathaway – and quickly!

* * *

Nell closed the door of the dishwasher and switched it on. She took a look at her brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table with what looked like the weight of the world on his shoulders. She walked over and held him. Hathaway said nothing and did nothing. He took in the comfort from his sister before gently standing up. He kissed his gratitude on her cheek before walking back down the corridor into the living room, not wanting to leave Caroline any longer than he had done already. Nell sighed heavily and glanced at Hathaway's phone, which was on the table. Hazel's name flashed up and she answered.

"Nell?" Hazel didn't expect to hear her voice.

"Hello, Stephen." Nell closed the kitchen door. "Are you looking for James?"

"Yes. Is he there? It's urgent."

"He can't come to the phone now, Stephen. Caroline is not well."

"How is she?"

Nell paused. "She will be okay," she replied not wanting to disclose. This was a family thing as far as she was concerned.

"All right. Nell, can you please get him to call me as soon as he can? I have information..." He was cut off abruptly by cheering and shouting. A look of amusement came over Nell's face.

"Are you at a party, Stephen?"

"Umm... Yeah. Kinda. Look, I've got to go. I'll call you, yeah? Sorry we haven't seen each other recently..."

"Whenever you can, Stephen." Nell's voice was almost calculating. "I will be here." She looked at the phone's screen as the call ended and placed it back on the table before opening the door. She heard Hathaway calling her and she ran down the corridor towards the living room.

* * *

Hazel decided to make his way back to the car, which was parked along with all the other vehicles in a neighbouring field. He was worried, and he felt like driving to Hathaway and Caroline's so he can report back on what he saw. He was only too glad to fling his fake sword and belt into the boot of his car along with his sash. Just as he was about to head to the driver's side, he jumped back in defence as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Gemma!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked.

"In the tent? More than enough!"

"What did the guv say?"

"He didn't answer. Nell did. Caroline's pretty bad."

"We've got to tell him!" Gemma insisted urgently. They looked towards the party in the distance, which seemed to be on the verge of drunk and disorderly.

"Let's go," Hazel said opening the car door.

"Yes, sarge." Gemma was only too happy to accompany him. She ran over to the passenger's side, Hazel reaching over to open the door for her.

* * *

The next morning, Gemma and Hazel, both back in smart attire, were waiting inside their side of the office for Hathaway to show. Once again, he was late. They were sitting on opposite sides: Hazel at the desk and Gemma near Hathaway's. She was looking out of the window. Hazel picked up his phone and began sorting through his pictures. Most was of his family and the dog, but when he came across some of Nell he paused, particularly at one he took in the back garden one evening. Her back was to him, but the sunlight had hit her blonde hair reflecting off it casting her in a beautiful glow. Hazel remembered that evening very well – along with what happened afterwards. His eyes rose to look at Gemma, his (he wished) little vision of beauty and intelligence. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the fire didn't occur. But, again, Hazel found himself assassinating his own character, that he thought less than what he deserved. She was too good for him, he thought. She deserved someone who can give and provide her more, like this Martin for instance. Hazel sighed and placed his phone back down on the table.

"He won't be in today." The familiar voice of Alannah got their attention. "He called me just now. He asks that whatever you found out last night to pursue it but go carefully." Gemma and Hazel looked at each other as Alannah departed.

"So, what now, sarge?"

"Let me think, Gemma." Hazel went into pensive mode. Gemma sat down in her seat beside him.

"I have my costume at home... I suppose I can meet you there?" Gemma looked at Hazel. "Sarge?"

"Yeah, sure, Gem." As Gemma left, Hazel thought about what he witnessed the night before and how this may not be a joke after all. He called Simon to let him know he was on his way and grabbed his suit jacket from behind his chair.

* * *

Caroline sat up on the sofa and blinked trying to get her bearings. Hathaway, slumped rather uncomfortably in the single chair nearby, stirred as he heard the shuffling. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Caroline looking at him. He sat up suddenly before groaning at the stiffness of his neck. He rubbed the back of it before grinning at Caroline, who had a slight smile on her lips. Hathaway stood up to sit beside her.

"Hello," he said playfully. He nudged her. Caroline smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Dunno," Caroline replied. She bowed her head. Hathaway discarded his initial plan.

"I had to do it, Caroline," he told her, the playful attitude ceasing from his features.

"I know..." Caroline didn't mean to cut him off. Hathaway shuffled closer and kissed her on the side of her head. "I don't want to ruin our big day because of this, Blue Eyes. I want us to get married. My issues can be left aside." Hathaway said nothing except hold her close. He once again played with her hair knowing there was more to come.

* * *

Simon stood up from what was Winston's table and smiled warmly at Gemma and Hazel, who walked inside. Gemma was in full costume and Hazel halfway there. He had a white T-shirt on with his grey trousers and his black boots. The braces that were attached to his trousers were hanging loosely at his sides, and he was holding his sword, belt and sash. The two undercover detectives stood near the table.

"Ricardo! Jennifer! You came back! So glad to see you!" He was obviously good at this. Gemma and Hazel smiled and nodded once in acknowledgement. "We missed you both last night! Lydia told me you weren't feeling well."

"No, Simon, I wasn't. Ricardo here drove me home." Simon stared at Hazel, the pleasant attitude disappearing from his features. Hazel just looked at him, meeting his stare. The tension suddenly rose. "He saw I wasn't feeling well," Gemma interjected. "He offered." Simon glanced at her and to her relief, he smiled.

"Well, as long as you are okay."

"Much better." She forced herself to smile. Simon nodded and sat back down.

"Rehearsals start in 10 minutes," he told them. "Where's your hat, Ricardo?"

"In the car..."

"Go and get it then! We can't have one of our officers underdressed." Simon's tone was dismissive. Gemma looked away as Hazel left, but not before he discreetly scratched her hand as a sign of luck. Gemma nearly blushed, but she managed to keep it at bay. She looked at Simon as he stood back up and felt uncomfortable as he walked towards her, standing behind her shoulder. Gemma could feel him and tried not to squirm as he gently glided his fingers across the back of her neck. He leaned in and paused.

"You're doing well," he whispered. He moved away. "Lydia is waiting for you," he suddenly said out loud. Gemma turned and saw him standing at the mouth of the tent ready to leave. "Rehearsals in 5 minutes." He walked out leaving Gemma shaking a little. She took a couple of deep breaths and left hurriedly.

* * *

Hazel raised his sword high above his head at an angle like he was an extra in  _Crouching Dragon_. He stared hard at the opposite group of soldiers not far away in the distance and took a couple of deep breaths. He then screamed and charged forward, the rest of the soldiers behind him following him echoing his war cry. They were met by an even more aggressive and violent roar and the fighting began, clangs of metal, cries of the men and exaggerated groans of fake death echoing around them. Gemma walked out of a tent carrying a metal jug of what was presumably fruit squash masquerading as wine. Come the big day, the real stuff will be flowing. She placed the jug in the middle of a long wooden table. Lydia walked in with a tray full of metal plates and cutlery and settled it on another table towards the back of the tent. She turned to look at Gemma, who was pouring more of the purple squash from a plastic jug into another metal one.

"You all right, Jen?" she asked. Gemma didn't reply. Lydia called her name out again and Gemma realised she was calling her.

"Sorry, Lydia." Gemma smiled. "I was miles away."

"Is everything all right?" Lydia was kind and concerned. She walked over. "Do you need a hand?"

"I'm okay. Thank you, Lydia." Gemma was also kind in her response. She grinned at Lydia. "What do you think of Simon?" she asked. Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"He is all right I guess," she replied. "I never really thought about it." She paused and a cheeky glint came over her eyes. "Do you like him?" She nudged her playfully. Gemma smiled. "You do, don't you?"

"I'm curious." Gemma began filling another jug. "Have you known him long?"

"A little," Lydia replied. "I haven't been at this re-enactment thing for very long, but yeah. He's okay."

"Fancies himself a bit, doesn't he?" Lydia laughed.

"Just a bit, yeah." She leaned in closer. "Still… He has a body underneath that costume." Gemma blushed and laughed.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Gemma looked at Lydia and noticed her backing off slightly.

"Where is Kirsty?" she suddenly asked turning her head to the mouth of the tent.

"I haven't seen her. Not since last night." Gemma took note of Lydia's body language and placed the plastic jug on the table. "Lydia?" she asked a little worriedly. "Are you all right?" She was taken aback at how pale her fellow wench was.

"I've got to take these outside." Lydia rushed over to pick up her tray. "You'd best get those jugs on the table quickish. It looks like rehearsals are over for now." She disappeared outside leaving Gemma to contemplate on the answers, or lack thereof. She picked up a couple of metal jugs and followed her out.

* * *

Caroline walked into the bedroom wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. Hathaway was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door. He looked up as she appeared and smiled. Caroline forced herself to as she took off her bathrobe to reveal the cutest pyjamas. Hathaway took one look and laughed quietly.

"Sheep?" he asked in amusement. Caroline said nothing as she started drying her hair with the towel. "Come here. Sit down." Caroline did as instructed with her back to him. Hathaway took the towel from her and began massaging her head with it, drying her hair. He placed that on his lap and leaned over to pick up a hairbrush that was lying on the side table. Caroline watched through the reflection in the mirror of the dressing table as Hathaway began gently brushing her hair. She thought about many a thing, mostly about recent events, and still counted herself lucky she had someone like Hathaway in her life – still supportive and understanding. She loved him to pieces and did not want to hurt him any longer. Most lads would have done a runner a long time ago, and although Hathaway did before, he proved himself to her by staying when it really mattered. Hathaway caught her gaze through the reflection and they held it for a while. They both noticed the love they had for each other, the affection, the understanding – but also the hurt, the pain, the anguish. Caroline broke away by bowing her head. Hathaway set the brush on the bed along with the towel and stood up, crouching down in front of her. He took her hand and kissed it, the gentle touch of his lips making Caroline look up. She gently caressed his face and the loose strands of his blond hair from his forehead.

"Thank you," she told him.

"No need. You know I will never leave you."

"I know." Caroline felt heavy again. "I still don't understand… Why? How…?"

"Don't go over it, Caroline." Hathaway's voice was gentle, soft.

"But, Blue Eyes…"

"Ssh…" Again, his voice calmed her. He stood up to kiss her meaningfully on her forehead. "We have a wedding to plan." He smiled at her. Caroline stood up and Hathaway held her. He looked downwards as Caroline looked up at him.

"I love you so much!" she told him. Hathaway just smiled and kissed her his reply. "Does that include these pyjamas?" Hathaway smiled again before walking over to take the hairdryer out from a drawer placing it on the dressing table.

"I'll bring the laptop up," he told her before leaving. Caroline watched as he left and sighed heavily. She looked at herself in the mirror and began questioning herself again – this time with good reason.

* * *

The soldiers and the knights sat down at the tables and straight away made a beeline for the food in the middle. Loads of chatter filled the air as they all ate hungrily, guzzling down the fake wine just as quickly. Simon walked past a few tables watching each person carefully. He wanted to make sure everyone was okay. It wasn't long now until the big performance, and things still were not perfect. But, that could easily be rectified the more they rehearsed. He caught sight of Hazel having a joke with a few other soldiers and was satisfied having made the right decision for him to lead the charge, so to speak. His thoughts turned to the wenches and he watched as they kept coming out of the tent carrying various items. He also took note at how exhausted some of them looked and wondered whether they were either up to the job or whether they needed speaking to. He then saw Gemma walking back inside with an empty jug and decided to follow her. Hazel though spotted it a mile off but knew he couldn't do anything except hope he wouldn't try anything. The calls of his name caught his attention and he smiled at a fellow soldier as he refilled his goblet.

Gemma quickly refilled the jugs with the fruit cordial before she placed the plastic ones underneath the table. She licked some residue from her thumb. She turned only to nearly scream in fright as she saw the amused Simon standing in front of her.

"You trying to ruin my dress?" she asked jokingly as she made a move to leave. Simon though intentionally blocked her path. "Simon, come on!" Gemma tried to make a joke of it and tried again, but still Simon blocked her from going further.

"Gemma," he said to her in a low voice, more because they were on their own. "You look nice with blonde hair." Gemma tried to put on a brave front.

"Simon…"

"Is it Stephen?" Simon asked sounding offended. "Are you shagging him?"

"What business is that of yours?" Gemma asked. Simon forcefully pushed her to the side of the table. "Simon! This is wholly inappropriate…!"

"Who says? I am in charge now."

"I was told Winston instructed you not to touch us…"

"Well, he is not here, is he?!" Simon's tone was extremely irritated. He took a deep breath knowing he overstepped the mark and smiled. Gemma, although scared out of her wits at the possibility of knowing what Simon had in mind, decided to grasp the opportunity for more information.

"You didn't like him, did you?" She relaxed slightly allowing Simon to press himself against her more easily.

"As I told you, he was a good bloke." He was now literally on top of her. Gemma found herself lying halfway across the table. He gazed into her eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes, Gemma. Has anyone told you that?"

"No…" Gemma tried to hide her disgust at how he was acting. "Do I?"

"They're beautiful," he said studying them. His eyes wandered towards her cleavage and then back up to her eyes. "I thought Winston was stupid not to. He had so many opportunities."

"Oh, yeah?" Gemma decided against asking directly. Her voice was slightly flirtatious. "Wasn't that way inclined?"

"Oh, he was! Very much so."

"But, not like you?" Simon grinned. Gemma smiled. She remembered what Lydia told her before and used it by eyeing up his body. Simon got off on that thrill.

"Not like me," he replied, leaning in close. So close that his lips were brushing her cheek. He stopped and looked into her eyes before leaving. Gemma took deep breaths and held her chest for a while. Never had she been so scared in her life, never mind her career. She stood up and straightened her costume before turning and leaning her hands on the edge of the table, her head down.

"Gem?" It was a familiar voice, a kind voice. A voice that was so appealing, it made her look round. Hazel was standing there with a look of concern, of worry. "Gemma? What happened?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not yet. But, it seems no one is prepared to talk about him."

"I'm getting that same impression." She still was shaking and in shock. Hazel touched her arm.

"Gemma… Hey." His voice was soft, near to a whisper.

"I need to take these outside." She smiled and turned to pick up the jugs before leaving.

* * *

Evening came over the camp. The moon shone over the clearing and the tents. The players had long ago left leaving an unfamiliar and unusual silence. In one tent, however, there was a light shining from within. Simon was busy jotting down some notes having spent the rest of the day either watching and guiding the players or joining in himself. He still wasn't overly happy with how it was progressing, and although time was slowly petering out, he knew he still had enough to fix things to a reasonable standard. He was impressed with how Stephen Hazel had slotted in so well and how the role he bestowed upon him fitted him like it was second nature. He was most impressed with Gemma though. He grinned thinking about a very good opportunity, that he could break into that tough exterior she constantly displayed. He wanted her – and his arrogance told him he could have her. He looked up suddenly as he heard some movement ahead of him and he smiled.

"Why, hello," he said standing up as the figure approached him. "I knew you'd come." He walked around the side of the table coming to a halt not far ahead. He put his hand out, the smile on his face becoming smarmy as he leaned over to a candle nearby blowing it out.

* * *

Hathaway walked down the stairs the next morning a lot brighter and with a slight spring in his step. He was dressed smartly with his jacket slung over his shoulder. Caroline was sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop in front of her, with her many Academy papers strewn in messy piles on either side. She looked up with a smile as Hathaway walked in, pausing to give her a kiss before fixing himself a mug of coffee. He grabbed a piece of sliced white bloomer, already with strawberry jam spread all over, and turned to watch her as she was sorting out her things. Although she was still in her pyjamas with her hair all over the place, he was still proud and secretly pleased and relieved she was doing her best to keep her mind occupied. They had discussed more about their wedding, even circling dates on which to visit the venue before their urges took over. He glanced at the calendar then back at her before gulping down the remainder of his coffee. He walked over to Caroline and gave her a kiss whilst still holding the bread slice in his right hand.

"Strawberry," she remarked with a smile.

"Apricot," Hathaway replied kissing her again. He gazed into her eyes before making a move to leave. He placed the bread into his mouth, holding it between his teeth before grabbing his jacket which he had slung on a chair.

"Stay safe, Blue Eyes!" she called out to him as Hathaway was about to open the front door. "Love you!"

Hathaway turned and smiled before leaving. Caroline stared at the empty corridor and sighed heavily. Her eyes fell and she gently lifted the side of her pyjama top where a newly fresh scar was visible going down her hip towards her thigh. Caroline winced feeling the sting before letting go and getting back to her work.

* * *

Alannah stood up upon seeing Hathaway as he walked in. The look on her face said it all, which got Hathaway's back up. He took the piece of paper that was handed to him, the same expression coming over his features.

"When did this arrive?" he asked her walking over to a nearby desk.

"I found it here this morning," Alannah replied standing by the desk. "It could have arrived at anytime. No one knows when."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hathaway looked up at her only to get a shake of the head in return.

"Clean," Alannah replied. "Envelope, everything."

"Type face?"

"Bog standard. Nothing that stands out. I could get Fraise to try."

"Have they been let back in?"

"No. He is at another station. They all are."

"Great!" That just made Hathaway's morning. He looked at what was written on the paper again. It wasn't a ransom note. It wasn't even threatening. Just what was written was enough to set the alarm bells ringing. Was there a hint between the lines? A clue? "What do you know about her?" he asked.

"Bright? Not much really. All I know is her grandfather-in-law served here back in the Sixties, but that's about it."

"Where did he serve?"

"Cowley." Alannah watched as Hathaway picked up the phone in front of him and dialled. "This is Inspector James Hathaway from Oxford City," he began knowing he sounded brash. "I wonder if I can speak to the person in charge?" He stopped as he was put on hold. Alannah sat down in the seat next to him wondering what he had in mind. "Yes, good morning! My name is Detective Inspector James Hathaway... Yes, the very one..." He rolled his eyes. Alannah grinned. "Robbie? He is fine, thank you. Yes... New Zealand... I am sure it is much better than here." Alannah could tell he was getting irritated and looked away. "I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for information on one of your past Chief Supers... Yes, his name is Reginald Bright." Alannah quickly gave him her notebook and a pen. She watched as Hathaway scribbled down notes. "My colleague and I are investigating our Super's whereabouts. She has gone missing... Her name is Jyoti Bright, although she can go under the name of Sonia." Alannah found it strange but took note of the way Hathaway was trying to control his amusement. His expression turned serious suddenly. "We can be there in about half-an hour? Thank you." He hung up and looked at Alannah. "Let's go!" He stood up to leave. Alannah grabbed her mac and followed him.

"Your reputation precedes you," she told him as they walked towards the short distance to the exit. Hathaway said nothing as he pointed to remote towards his car.

"Get in, Davenport," he told her. Alannah grinned as she did. Hathaway smiled in amusement as he opened the car door. "What can I say?" he said modestly as he strapped himself in.

"Hopefully, not too much." Alannah looked away trying not to laugh. Hathaway chuckled as he turned the ignition and drove.

* * *

The two detectives walked through the entrance at Cowley and were immediately directed upstairs. A fairly young looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes greeted them with a smile and firm handshake.

"DI Adrian Kershaw. Pleased to meet you both."

"DI James Hathaway, and this is DI Alannah Davenport." Hathaway and Alannah followed Kershaw in. They were gestured to two seats in front of a rather tidy looking desk and both obliged. Kershaw took a rather plump file from a table nearby and handed it over to Hathaway.

"This is what there was available," he explained taking his seat opposite them. "As you can see, he had a fairly good tenure here." Both Hathaway and Alannah began looking through the papers. There was indeed a lot to go through. "What exactly are you looking for? You said his granddaughter-in-law has gone missing?"

"Yes," Alannah replied. "It was her car that caught fire."

"Yes, we heard about that. An explosion wasn't it?" The looks on the detectives' faces gave Kershaw his answer. Hathaway's attentions turned to the office and the walls and shelves around him. Kershaw's office was quite small, but spacious with white washed walls and a few small shelves by the walls filled with various books. He noticed a few framed pictures on the walls along with a few well tended pot plants that were on the window sills. Something however caught his eye and he passed over the file to Alannah before standing up and walking towards it. Kershaw knew which direction he was walking towards. "I helped him solve one case," he said. "He was quite a character. He was in hospital at the time. He was quite a grouch, but I learned a lot." Hathaway's eyes were drawn to the framed picture of the silver haired, blue-eyed man. He stared long and hard at him, the expression on his face, although hard and strict looking, carried a type of kindness that was kept well hidden. The look in his eyes carried a lot of sorrow, like his past had shaped his future. Hathaway then remembered Lewis and his tales of serving under Morse and how he passed on what he learned from him. His eyes then fell to the bookshelf and in particular a novel. Kershaw smiled at Alannah who turned her head to look at Hathaway. " _The Oxford Canal Murders_." Kershaw stood up and walked over. He took the book from the shelf and gave it to him. "That was what I helped Morse with. He was determined to solve it, that what happened to that poor woman was a travesty. He wanted to do her memory justice. I had only just got out of university then." He saw the look on Hathaway's face. "Take it," he told him. "Have a read. You will find it just as fascinating." Kershaw walked back to his desk. "That is about as much information as I could get my hands on at short notice," he said about the file. "If you need more, give me a call." Hathaway was brought back down to Earth and nodded. He and Alannah thanked Kershaw and left.

"Are you all right, James?" Alannah asked as they walked into the station car park. But, Hathaway didn't reply as he got in. Alannah sighed and opened the passenger's side. She knew not to pry as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Gemma walked into the wenches' tent dressed in casuals. She had jeans on with bright pink wellies on her feet and a fleece jacket over her thin jersey. Her dyed hair was a bit on the messy side, and she decided to go make up free. She still felt uneasy and nervous. She had tried to call Hathaway but went unanswered. Hazel tried to call her, but she ignored it, as much as she didn't want to. Gemma though, put on a brave face and got to work sorting things out ready for Lydia, Kirsty and all the other wenches when they all arrive. As she placed a tray of goblets on a table by the mouth of the tent, her phone rang. Gemma went to a discreet corner at the back to answer.

"Hello, Mum? Yeah, sorry I can't talk now." She made sure her voice was hushed. "Yes... Okay... No, not yet..." She stood up straight suddenly. "When? Are you sure? All right. Yeah, I'll tell him." The call was quickly ended and Gemma ran out towards her car. She hurriedly got in and called Hazel as she made her move down the clearing. "Sarge, it's me. No, nothing. I need to head to the station to see the guv... Everything's okay..." But, she knew Hazel was stubborn. "All right, meet me there." She threw her phone on the passenger seat and gathered up speed as her car hit the road ahead.

* * *

Caroline pulled her pyjama bottoms slightly downwards as she looked at the fresh cut through the full length mirror in her and Hathaway's bedroom. She did it a few nights ago. Hathaway was asleep and Nell was watching TV downstairs. The blade she used she had kept since her secondary school days when she toyed with the idea of cutting herself. Her parents' marriage was well on the rocks by then, but they kept it together for her sake. She only began doing so at Cambridge, her secret well kept and hidden, even when she and Hathaway got together. It brought her immense relief, to feel that initial gush of blood seeping through her skin and onto a piece of cloth she had. She nearly severed a few arteries during her first few attempts, but gradually became a pro at it, even figuring out how and where to cut so for it to go unnoticed. When she confided to Hathaway in his father's back garden all that time ago, the pain and hurt in his eyes, the way he held her, the words of love and comfort uttered to her made her vow not to do it again. But, then came the news that she was dreading: that the man she knew was not her father, that the place that Hathaway took her to confirmed it, that there was his identity still to be revealed. Caroline knew Hathaway was keeping it from her, but for once she was grateful. Her depression really sank to an all-time low, and she knew she needed to be positive and confident for her new job ahead. Caroline also knew she was a pro at this, a mistress of disguise, of fakery somewhat, so that obstacle could easily be overcome. She took a last look before pulling her pyjama bottoms up and sighed heavily. She would need her hair cut, a facial. Hell! She would need a whole makeover! Caroline slumped thinking about her wedding and how she must at all costs be decent and pretty and upbeat. Would he want to know her? Does he have another family? Would he want to give her away if he did? Probably not… Caroline pulled her hair up into a ponytail only to let go. She walked right up to the mirror to look carefully at herself. She looked like her mother, that was a complete no brainer, but where did her father come into it – her real father? What colour eyes does he have? Same as hers? What about traits, attitude, even physique? What was even his name? Caroline stared at her own reflection and sighed. This was no use – until Hathaway disclosed everything to her, there was not much point in contemplating. She wondered how her fiancé was getting on and if he was missing her. Caroline ran her hands down her body, turning side profile. Her hand came to rest on a slight curve in her tummy area.

* * *

Hathaway and Alannah busied themselves looking through the file Kershaw gave them, splitting the papers in half. The book that Kershaw gave Hathaway was sitting not far in front of him. Alannah was reading through a few of Bright's Army history and his early cases, whilst Hathaway was looking through his records back in the Sixties when he was head of Cowley. He looked at the many records, his pictures and also records of who served under him. He wasn't surprised to see Gemma's mother there nor the fact that the station briefly closed once what is Thames Valley was created. He stopped though as he came across one case record and he lifted the paper up to read. There was Crevecouer Hall, in all its creepy glory with its stables, grounds… and the maze. Hathaway's eyes widened slightly as he read the names of his father and grandfather.  _What…?_  Hathaway read some more, even nearly laughing at the mention of a tiger that roamed the grounds.  _Father never mentioned this!_ He had enough all of a sudden, the idea of this sounding a little far-fetched, and he set that aside to pick up another record. It was of a young officer, with slightly reddish hair and blue eyes. Hathaway stared long and hard, the look on the officer's face shuddering him slightly. He glanced at the book and recalled the picture of Morse on the wall of Kershaw's office.

"That's DCI Morse!" Alannah suddenly exclaimed. Hathaway looked at her. "I remember seeing his picture in the archives when I was in uniform." She read the record quietly. "Endeavour? Unusual name."

"Captain Cook," Hathaway replied. "Lewis told me he was named after his ship."

"Oh, yes. That's right." She got back to her paperwork.

"Alannah?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Bright ask for any personnel files by chance?"

"Not that I know of. I wouldn't know, James."

"Do you know if someone does?"

"I do, guv!" Hathaway and Alannah looked to the door and saw a rather out of breath Gemma standing there, Hazel behind her. Hathaway waved them in. Alannah stood up to grab a chair whilst Hazel walked over to the water cooler.

"What's the matter, Gemma?" Hathaway asked.

"My Mum called. She has been trying to get hold of me for ages, but you know me." Hathaway nodded with a smile. "Anyway, she mentioned she spoke to Chief Super Bright not long before she disappeared. She wanted to speak to her about DCI Morse and DC Fancy, the two people she worked with back in the day. It might be completely innocent, guv."

"No…" Hathaway knew Gemma may have assisted them in a huge way. "No. It may not be completely innocent." He turned to Alannah.

"On my way." She knew what he wanted and what he was thinking and she ran out. Hazel placed a plastic cup of water in front of Gemma and she drank it down in one go.

"Leave Winston's murder for now. I need the two of you to do something for me. Gemma, call your Mum. Ask her exactly to tell you all about her time at Cowley: who she worked with, her opinions on them. See if you can find out about this DC Fancy, but especially Morse. Hazel, I want you to go to Fraise. He is working just outside the city. Ask the desk sergeant downstairs for the location. See if you can get him to pick out anything on this piece of paper." He gave him the letter from this morning. "Any help would be great: handwriting, type face, even the type of paper was used. If he needs time, tell him he has 24 hours."

"Sir." As Hazel ran out, Hathaway looked at Gemma. He noticed the look on her face.

"Has something happened, Gemma?"

"No, guv." She lied. Hathaway saw right through her.

"If Simon has tried anything, I want you to tell me. There is no way he is infringing this investigation due to his urges."

"Yes, guv." Still Gemma refused. Hathaway pushed the desk phone towards her.

"Call your mother." He left to give her privacy. Gemma leaned forward to dial. But, that was not before she caught sight of the one-sheet record of Morse, his blue eyes and slight smirk making her ponder a few things. She grabbed the book to cover it before picking up the phone to dial.

* * *

A few of the re-enactment players ran up a short mound towards the clearing. They were in full costume and chatting. They passed more of their fellow players who were clustered in small groups, also chatting. The wenches were amongst them, sharing jokes. It was obvious they were waiting for someone. Lydia tiptoed to take a look to see if anyone was around. She didn't see anything. Concern came over her features, and she left her position to run over to a tent. She stood outside the closed entrance standing to the side.

"Are you in there?" she asked. The concern grew as she received no answer and she plucked up the courage to walk inside. She turned up her nose in disgust as the smell hit her. She crept across only to gasp in shock, her hand over her mouth. "No…" she whispered. "KIRSTY!" she shouted, taking a few steps back before running out. "KIRSTY! ANYONE! COME QUICK!" A knight and a soldier ran in, Lydia pointing them in the right direction. They stopped nearby, the look of shock coming over their faces.

* * *

Alannah walked away from archives with a look of frustration on her face. Actually, it was more a look of panic more than anything else. She reached into her pocket to take her phone out to call Hathaway. She was standing by the edge of the entrance to the building. She took a look and saw the many officers standing by the doorway to their part of the station, things still obviously sealed off. It was then she had an idea. She decided against calling Hathaway and walked over towards them.

"Hello, ma'am," one of them greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"All right, lads?" Alannah greeted pleasantly. "How's it going?"

"Still making sure things are good to go," the officer replied. He was tall with dark hair and pale skin. Alannah beamed.

"Listen, I know this may be a complete pain…"

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Can I just nip upstairs? I won't be long. I need to retrieve something I left behind when the Super's car exploded…" She groaned upon the officer's slow shake of the head. "Come on, Jase! Five minutes, ten at most." She leaned in. "I'll fast-track you when your review comes up."

"Really?" The officer now was reeled in.

"Really," Alannah replied. "Come on. Let me in." The officer felt important all of a sudden and lifted the tape. "Thank you!" Alannah grinned at the officer as she rushed inside. "Give them that carrot and they'll bite," she muttered to herself as she bounded up the steps and through a couple sets of double doors as she ran down the corridor. She stopped outside Bright's office and walked inside, making a straight beeline for her desk. She opened each drawer and began sifting through the contents like she was an intruder. She stopped as she came across a set of keys and grabbed them. She looked around behind her and found a cabinet in the corner. "Ma'am, you really need to be so damn careful." She jogged over, crouching down to unlock it. Alannah found two folders in amongst the pile of nonsense inside. "You also need to be less obvious." She placed the folders the right way round; the names of Morse and Fancy clearly visible. She set these to the floor and locked the cabinet again before taking her phone from her jacket pocket. "James, it's Alannah. I sneaked into Bright's office…" She listened to Hathaway before smiling. "Yes, that old trick. Listen, I found the files. It looks like she was investigating Morse and Fancy or was about to. I'll bring them over." She placed her phone back in her pocket and grabbed a carrier bag from underneath a table. She made sure everything was how she left it, including the keys back where she found it before running out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Stephen Hazel walked out of Witney station to take the call. He listened as the panicked tones gave broken information and his eyes widened. He tried to reassure the person on the other end that everything was okay and to call the police. He then replied he will be on his way as soon as possible and could only stare at the blank wallpaper on his screen.  _Shit!_ he thought. He turned his head to look inside as Fraise was getting to work on the piece of paper and knew he was caught in between. He turned back and called Hathaway.

"Sir, we have another body."

* * *

Gemma and Hazel walked up the mound towards the clearing. Their fellow officers ran past them ahead with a few already at the scene with Aurora and Warrington. The youngsters knew they had to put on their characters as they reached the top. Hazel again scratched Gemma discreetly on her hand and walked off ahead. He stood next to Warrington and winced.

"Do you know him, sir?" Warrington asked, obviously being briefed by Hathaway beforehand. Hazel looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Adam Christian." He stepped back. Gemma took a look and gasped.

"Adam!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Looks like a gunshot wound," Aurora replied. She also was briefed before she arrived. "Who found him?"

"One of the wenches over there," Warrington replied pointing to an inconsolable Lydia, who was seated on a bench, Kirsty next to her. "Lydia I think her name is." Aurora gave Hazel and Gemma a look before getting back to business.

"I'll go and see how Lydia is, Ric." She discreetly squeezed Hazel's arm before leaving. Hazel briefly turned his head only to turn back as he heard Warrington deliberately clear his throat.

"Your girlfriend, sir?" he asked. Hazel just looked at him with no expression before walking away in the opposite direction. Warrington and Aurora looked at each other. "Just like his boss," he remarked referring to the way Hathaway looks at people before crouching down by the body.

As Aurora began explaining her initial findings, Kirsty caught sight of Gemma and nudged Lydia, who tearfully looked up.

"Jen!" she exclaimed in relief. Gemma gave her a tight hug.

"Are you all right, Lydia?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"She found him," Kirsty replied. Gemma reached over and the two of them held hands for support.

"Oh, gosh. I am so sorry," Gemma said apologetically. "I wish I was here..."

"No, it's okay." Lydia's voice was still on the shaky side. "You're here now." She sobbed again and Gemma held her. Kirsty bowed her head. Gemma looked at Lydia at arms' length.

"What happened?" She also looked at Kirsty.

"We were all waiting for Adam," Kirsty replied. "We couldn't start without him as he was leading in Ricardo's absence. It was ages, wasn't it, Lyd?" She nodded. "No one knew where he was. His phone went straight to voicemail."

"I decided to go look for him," Lydia continued. "I went to that tent Winston normally uses... I mean used. I called for him and found Adam slumped on the ground..." She began sobbing again. "His body... all bloodied... the smell... Oh, my gosh! Rancid!" This time Kirsty held her.

"Where was Simon?" Kirsty gave Gemma a nasty look.

"Who knows!" she answered bitterly. "Probably with one of his conquests." Gemma swallowed hard. She told the girls she would be back and walked over to some of the knights who were clustered in a corner by a tent. Hazel was with the soldiers nearby. Gemma greeted the knights warmly, one of them giving her a mug of something hot. Hazel watched as she chatted to them before looking at a fellow soldier, who just nudged him.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked with a wink. Hazel came back down to Earth.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Jennifer. I can't blame you, though, mate. I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her." He chuckled. Hazel felt his blood boil but to his amazement managed to hold it in. He just smiled.

"Who would want to do this to Adam?" he asked innocently.

"Who knows! Who would want to kill Winston?"

"God knows what is happening to this group," one of the other soldiers added. "It just hasn't been the same."

"Same as what?" Hazel asked. "Sorry, this is all new to me."

"Nah, you're all right, Ric. We trust you." He took a swig of a bottle of water he held in his hand. "Winston wasn't actually the leader of this set up."

"Wasn't he?" Hazel was genuinely intrigued.

"Nope!" The soldier shook his head. He stopped short of continuing. Warrington suddenly approached them. Hazel looked away briefly trying to disguise his displeasure. The two soldiers cleared their throats awkwardly.

"Your Adam died of a single gunshot to the head." They looked sharply at him. "Who is his next of kin? Parents? Siblings?"

"His brother." The group turned their heads and saw Lydia walk slowly towards them, a member of the knights holding her close.

"And you are…?"

"Matthew," the knight replied. "Matthew Thurston."

"What is his brother's name?" Hazel could have screamed at Warrington for being so cold in his manners.

"Simon. Simon Christian."

"Okay. If you can follow me please, Mr Thurston." The knight nodded and whispered some words of comfort to Lydia who nodded. As he left with Warrington, who turned briefly to glance at him, Hazel walked over to the soldier who stopped in mid-sentence. They watched as the two men disappeared and he shook his head. Hazel watched him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Hazel took note of the look on the soldier's face, which was one of disgust and of complete and utter disapproval. "I'll see you later, Ric, yeah?" He walked off to see to Lydia, who gave him a hug. Hazel caught sight of Gemma walking away and decided to follow her, but at a distance so not to arouse suspicion.

Gemma turned her head and saw the outline of her friend behind her. She slowed her pace so he could catch up. Hazel looked at her as he flanked her. He took note of the look on her face. Gemma meanwhile, had her head down with her hands in her pockets. It was obvious she had another case on her mind.

"Have you spoken to your Mum?" he asked kindly and softly. Gemma only answered with a slow nod of the head. Hazel gently held her arm to stop her from walking. Her eyes met his.

"What is going on, Stephen?" she asked, her voice flat. "First this, then Bright going missing and now Mum deciding that she misses the whole bloody police force! I don't understand. What has she got on this Morse and Fancy that is relevant to this?"

"I don't know, Gem." Hazel didn't like seeing her like this. She was a shadow of her usual, bubbly self. The enthusiastic spark in her eyes were extinguished as was her whole body language. He gently rubbed her arms giving her encouragement but also support. Gemma looked at him and noticed that same affectionate gaze she remembered before the explosion. She let Hazel stroke her face and returned the smile he gave her. However, her professionalism stubbornly interfered and regrettably shook her head. Hazel's face fell as his arms dropped to his sides.

"Did you find anything out?" Gemma asked as she continued to walk.

"It seems Winston wasn't the creator of this group," Hazel replied. "Warrington disrupted things when he showed up."

"They seem to trust you. Keep going. I'm sure one of them will say something."

"One of them didn't like that guy with Lydia. Matthew Thurston."

"Pursue that then."

"I will." Hazel paused. "What about you?"

"Just that Simon is what I thought – a creep!" Hazel chuckled. Gemma looked at him and Hazel noticed much more than he expected. He stopped walking.

"Gemma?" He watched as she continued to walk away.

"RIC!" Hazel cursed and turned.

"Yeah, what is it?" He forced himself to be polite as one of the knights ran up to him.

"There is no one to take control," he told him. "Simon is nowhere to be found. Matt has gone with that copper. We need you to sort stuff out. Simon trusts you. We all do." Hazel took one more look where Gemma had been and found emptiness. He looked back at the knight and nodded.

"Sure. Let's get on with it." He had no choice but to follow his fellow player back to the main group.

* * *

Hathaway picked up two empty coconut husks and began to gently bang them together making horse canter noises. He was staring at the files that Alannah gave him. Both were lying side by side in front of him, the papers inside all neatly filed in a particular order. The one on Morse was obviously more larger than Fancy's but coupled with the one Kershaw gave him of Bright's, he was grateful Alannah was on the case with him. She had nipped quickly out to grab them both lunch and snacks as it would be a hell of a long afternoon, if not evening. Hathaway quickly realised this and dropped the coconut husks on the table before he picked up the desk phone not far away from him.

"Caroline, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Blue Eyes. You okay?"

"Yeah. Listen, I might be home late tonight. Alannah and I have a huge case on our hands. I'll try and get out early."

"It's okay, Blue Eyes. I'll be here."

"Just get Nell to come over if you feel down, okay? Don't be on your own."

"I won't. Love you, James."

"Me too, Caroline." He hung up and took up the coconut husks again banging them together.

"Bring out your dead?" Hathaway sat up almost immediately and saw an amused Alannah standing in the doorway with a plastic bag in her hand. She walked towards him, placing the bag on top of the desk. "Here you go," she said taking the provisions out. "I know how much you dislike prawn cocktail, so I thought to save you from it by eating it myself." She took note of the look on Hathaway's face and laughed.

"Thank you, Alannah." Hathaway could not help but find amusement as he took the baguette and bottle of fizzy stuff and placed them safely away next to him. Alannah took custody of Morse's file and started looking through.

"Is there anything in particular that we need to look out for?" she asked.

"Anything that links Bright to him or Gemma's mother apart from the obvious." He picked up the personnel record for Fancy and looked at it. He wasn't impressed by what he saw. "Would you train him?" Alannah took one look at the file and shook her head.

"Are you crazy?!" she said. "With that hair cut? He looks like the type I want to administer corporal punishment to!" Hathaway chuckled and got back to it. Fancy's record was just as terrible as his picture. He then noticed the signature and reason for cessation of service at the bottom.

"Deceased?"

Alannah looked up. "James?"

"Fancy – he was murdered." He handed the paper over and Alannah studied it carefully.

"Jim Strange… Hold on!" Alannah placed that on the table and fished through Morse's file. "Here! Look!" Hathaway leaned over to take a look as Alannah placed it between them.

"Morse served under Strange, but he under Morse…" Now he wished Lewis was available to talk to. "Why would Strange being a Detective Sergeant at the time sign this off…? Where was Bright's grandfather-in-law in all this?"

"I remember Chief Super Strange, James. He retired just as I entered uniform. Morse had passed on well before I came here."

"What was he like?"

"He was a big fellow. Kind of jolly. I remember he always had a penchant for tea and biscuits."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"No, James. What about Robbie?" She paused. "I think I know someone who might help..."

"Kershaw?" Alannah smiled at the answer. She picked up the phone to dial. Hathaway meanwhile picked up the personnel file of Morse and looked at it. Even if was a slightly identical copy of his younger self from the one in Bright's file, Hathaway could not mistake those blue eyes. He stared at it as if he was trying to make it speak to him. Then something caught his attention, the way he was looking at the camera when the picture was taken. He quickly placed that aside and went through the papers trying to find it. He saw a plastic wallet attached to a piece of paper and fished it out. It was of his old warrant card. Hathaway read it quietly before looking at Fancy's copy of his.

"Inspector not long..." He stood up suddenly grabbing his suit jacket from behind his chair. Alannah took note and covered the mouthpiece calling Hathaway's name. "Who is in archives now?" he asked.

"Keith. But..." Alannah sighed irritably as Hathaway disappeared. She heard Kershaw and quickly got back to her call. "Sorry," she apologised. "Can you tell me more about him?" She listened and jotted down notes.

* * *

Hathaway burst into archives and showed his warrant card to the officer at the desk before being let in. He began going down the aisles at a fast pace, scanning each shelf for the relevant box. The officer, presumably Keith, a middle aged man with glasses came into view.

"What you looking for, sir?"

"Where are your files on George Fancy?" he asked.

"George who?"

"Fancy. He was here in the late 1960s. He was murdered."

"All old archives are in storage," Keith replied. "We only have files here from the late 80s onwards."

Hathaway tried to not get irritated by what he heard, but he was clearly agitated. He turned.

"Can you get them?"

"Not without clearance, sir."

Hathaway walked towards Keith, his height intimidating.

"Clearance from whom?"

"Someone higher than you, sir." Hathaway stared at Keith, who didn't flinch.

"Did Bright request anything recently?" He took Keith's lack of response as an answer. "Can you tell me when at least?"

"A week ago, sir."

"Anything more than the usual service files?"

Keith slightly hesitated.

"Come on!" Hathaway raised his voice.

"Okay! Yes, she did. She wanted everything."

"What about Morse?"

"Him also."

"Did she get them?"

"The explosion put pay to that..." Hathaway ran out. Keith just shook his head slowly in disapproval before heading back to his station.

* * *

Gemma looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue wench costume was now creased and needed a wash. She gently eased a pin into her hair and pulled up the curved neck of the dress covering most of her upper bust. Hazel had sorted out one final push, and this she wasn't happy about. She was in turmoil for the first time in her career. She was scared for her mother, scared for Hazel, for Hathaway, for Bright. But, most importantly she was scared for herself. Gemma looked at herself again in the mirror and noticed she didn't look well at all. Her dyed blonde hair wasn't in the best condition; and she could tell her roots were already beginning to show. Gemma tutted in annoyance. She could have done better than this! She took a deep breath, straightened herself up and walked out into the clearing where she was met by hubbub and general rushing about. The shouts and calls of the knights and the soldiers were heard in the distance with the odd boom from the cannons. Gemma got to work straight away, joining in with the other wenches in getting things ready. Once again, cordial and water was in place instead of the alcohol. The cooks on the other hand were getting the food ready, storing it in makeshift freezers and cold storage units nearby. The actual performance would be in three days and there wasn't much time for rehearsals. Hazel was doing a fantastic job, some would say better than Simon, but it was really Simon that should have been leading. As yet, there was no news from him, and that bothered and scared Gemma immensely. She wondered what Aurora and Warrington were up to as she brought a tray full of goblets from a tent and began setting them on a nearby table. Her question was answered by the vibration of her mobile phone. She took a quick look and saw Aurora's missed call. Gemma knew she couldn't call back for now but made a mental note to grab Hazel at the next opportunity.

"Jen?" Gemma turned. Kirsty was standing in front of her with a guilty look on her face. Gemma placed the empty tray back on the table.

"What's the matter?"

"I just want to apologise for my attitude earlier. You were just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No worries." Gemma kindly dismissed it. "We were all shocked with Adam's death. Poor Lydia though."

"I know. It's not easy for her."

"In what way?" Gemma picked up the tray and walked towards the tent, Kirsty following her.

"Her and Adam had something going on. It was quite serious at one point."

"Seriously?" Gemma asked as she placed some more goblets onto the tray.

"Yeah. He wanted to marry her, but then in came Simon. He fancied Lydia like mad…"

"She didn't, did she?" Gemma nearly panicked.

"With Simon?! Oh, God no! But, it was enough to damage whatever Adam and Lyd had. Adam always felt threatened by Simon. He was the typical better looking brother with the better career, the attention. I don't know if this stemmed back to when they were kids, but the rivalry never ended. I felt sorry for Adam. He was the better of the two."

Gemma nodded. She began to shake slightly. Kirsty managed to hold one end of the tray before everything collapsed.

"Let me take that, Jen. The cutlery is over there. The other girls have already brought the plates out." She smiled warmly, which Gemma returned gratefully.

"Have you heard from Simon?" Kirsty turned.

"No, hon," she replied. "No one has. You would have thought though, considering. But, that goes to show how heartless he is. Maybe one of the detectives got in contact with him." As Kirsty departed, Gemma took deep breaths. Her nerves were getting the better of her. Her heartbeat eventually regulated and she gained her composure. She wasn't going to let this beat her.

She walked back out to find everyone at the tables looking very fed up. Hazel was with someone counting heads. He was seen pointing to a few and the other was jotting down notes on a clipboard he was holding. Hazel tried not to make eye contact with Gemma as she got to work. She smiled at a couple of the lads as she asked after their welfare. The mood was very empty and not fantastic at all. Hazel looked up suddenly as he saw Matthew arrive back and all heads turned. Looks of disapproval came over the faces of the players as he took a seat nearby. Hazel nodded once in acknowledgement and carried on. Gemma took a quick look at Lydia, who was trying to not to be distracted. She knew something was going on. Kirsty meanwhile took up a couple of plates, but she ended up sitting down also. No one really wanted to go further today. Hazel nodded at the knight next to him and he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Right… Thank you everyone for your help and assistance today," he began, scanning everyone. He talked to them rather than  _at_  them. "I know this has been extremely difficult under the circumstances. Has anyone heard from Simon?" Hazel received no answer. "All right, I'll see if I can get hold of him…"

"Ric, what about Adam?" one of the lads piped up. "What about the funeral? What about this bunch of crap?"

"We need to get hold of Simon," Hazel replied acting 50% detective as if he was trying to reach out to them for help. "As for everything else, I think we are too far in to just quit. We are doing very well, we have everything practised and I haven't seen you all this confident since I have been here." He paused and once again scanned the tables, looking for any flinches or reactions from anyone that he could pursue. "This is for Winston, guys! You have known him for so long. You owe it to him and yourselves, not to mention the public to get this show off and running. It is only for one day. You have loads of kids looking forward to this. You do not want to let them down, do you?" Murmurs came over the group, some disgruntled. Hazel's eyes came to Gemma, who was sitting there obviously distracted, her mind well away somewhere else that only he knew.

"I'll get hold of him." Matthew stood up. "I can't stand the atmosphere here any longer." He stepped over the bench and walked away. Hazel's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out halfway to see who was calling. It was Aurora. Hazel knew he had to take it and answered.

"Hello, sis!" he greeted brightly walking away. Conversation came over the group near enough instantly, as if they were forcing themselves to make conversation. Hazel walked away to a spot away from them and turned his head to make sure no one was loitering about. "Doctor Aurora," he said in a hushed voice. He listened and his eyes widened. "What…? You sure?" He whipped his head round and like a telepathic message, Gemma looked up in his direction. "Umm… Can you let Hathaway know…?" He realised he was in charge. "No, forget that. Okay. I'll see if Gemma and I can get away."

"Ric?" Hazel turned.

"Matt," he said pleasantly. "Did you get hold of him?"

"No," came the reply. "Nothing."

"All right." Hazel took a look at the group ahead. "You might as well all go home. I think you all have done enough."

"Sure." Matt jogged off. He passed Gemma, who was walking in the opposite direction towards him. Hazel met her halfway.

"What did Aurora say?" she asked. Hazel looked at her but didn't reply. He instead was more concerned about the troubled look on her face.

"Gemma…"

"Not now, sarge." She looked round and saw everyone leaving. "Shall we get to pathology?"

"You go ahead. Don't arouse suspicion. I'll follow." Gemma nodded and walked away to get changed. That left Hazel to contemplate – and contemplate he did!

* * *

Hathaway found himself transported back to the latter 1960s as he went through Morse's file. Alannah was going through Fancy's. As he went through each piece of paper, each report, each successful case, Hathaway began to realise that everything Lewis told him was true, that all he taught him which in turn was passed to him was all due to how he was and the way he went about things. He knew the Sixties was a dark time in general, that the police force had still a lot to learn as well as being a male dominated world. Everything was as basic as you could get, and this frustrated Hathaway. He wondered how Morse could have solved anything with what he had, but then he thought that was probably  _how_ he grew and how his already high intelligence progressed. He looked at various pictures of Morse in his younger days. He noticed the way he was dressed and how neat he was, but also how neat everyone was on the whole. He saw a picture of his grey Jag and saw himself driving it… But, also how he pulled Lewis away from a red version of the vehicle outside the airport to avoid being knocked down. Hathaway went back to Morse's warrant card and the question that bugged him. He looked over at Alannah, who was dissecting Fancy's file, the look on her face beyond surrendering.

"There's something missing, James," she told him. "How he died. There is nothing listed except 'possible gangland activity'."

"The 1960s, Alannah. Full of gangs. Gangs that will make the ones of today look like child's play. Who was in charge at the time?"

"Of Fancy? Before or after dissolution?"

"Before."

"Umm…" Alannah picked up a couple of papers to look through them. "Here you go! Detective Chief Inspector Fred Thursday."

"What?" Hathaway didn't mean to grab the paper from Alannah, but the name got more than his attention. He picked up a paper from Morse's file and compared both. "Strange served under him. Both he and Morse did. That means Thursday was under Bright's care. All of them were." He looked at Alannah.

"I'm on the same page." She picked up a bag from beside her. "I took this on the sly." She gave Thursday's file to him. Hathaway grinned. He was beginning to like Alannah more. Much more.

"This is all linked," Hathaway told her. "We just have to find that link." He took out his mobile phone and found no missed call or messages from home.

"She will be okay, James." Alannah spoke of Caroline. Hathaway looked at her but didn't answer. He opened Thursday's file and began to go through the notes, the picture of Thursday staring out at him.

* * *

Doctor Aurora looked at Gemma, who was trying hard not to get too hacked off. They were both waiting for Hazel, who was obviously delayed. Gemma was sitting on a stool not far from Aurora, who was by a ledge. The empty autopsy table was in between them, the whole place spotlessly clean, shiny and sanitised. Gemma began tapping her feet on the floor, getting increasingly agitated. She looked at Aurora.

"Can't you just give me your findings, please?" she asked, trying her upmost best to stay polite. "I will pass it on to Stephen when he shows."

"I'd like to, Gemma, but you have to both hear this." Gemma nodded. They didn't have to wait much longer as Hazel burst in suddenly, still dressed in his re-enactment gear. Aurora looked at him disapprovingly, which caused amusement to Gemma. Hazel for once didn't mind, that he missed Gemma's smile and was glad to see that smile again. Aurora walked towards them with a folder in her hand.

"Who identified him?" she asked looking directly at Hazel. "You did?"

"Yes, Doctor Aurora." Hazel was slightly out of breath and he had the slight stench of gunpowder on him.

"I took the liberty of looking further into it." Her tone got both detectives' attentions. She gave Hazel the folder.

"Meet Winston Grahame." Gemma stood up suddenly. Hazel shared the open folder with her and the young girl's eyes hit the ceiling.

"It seems your group hasn't been completely honest with you." Hazel groaned. This was only getting worse.

"So… If that was Winston, who was the first body…?"

"Again, I took the liberty of investigating further." Aurora's tone wasn't deliberately embarrassing, but Hazel felt a failure once again. "The first body was one Simon Christian."

"What?!" Gemma couldn't believe her ears. For the first time she swore.

"Warrington has some info for you both. Ask him when you get the chance."

"Any other evidence?"

"None whatsoever. Cause of death for Winston was a gunshot wound to the head. Pretty basic. The only consolation was that he was killed a long time before, hence the decomposition. Your Simon Christian on the other hand…"

"Great…" Hazel sat down on the stool. He was at a complete loss at what was happening. Gemma was still in shock. So, who was the guy that tried it on with her? What about Adam? What the hell was going on?

"Where's Warrington?" Hazel asked, now obviously pissed off and annoyed.

"Should be where he always is," Gemma replied. Hazel stood up. He gave the folder back to Aurora.

"Thank you, Doctor Aurora," he said before leaving. Gemma followed him out and down the corridor.

"Sarge!" she yelled. Hazel, a million miles ahead, turned. He saw Gemma refusing to move.

"Gemma?" he yelled back. "You coming?" Gemma reluctantly ran over to him. Hazel waited until she was near before walking ahead again.

"Sarge… He attacked me, sarge." Hazel stopped and turned, a look of sheer horror coming over his features. Gemma was now rooted to the spot, her eyes firmly on him. Hazel walked slowly over.

"Gem…" His voice was now a whisper. Gemma looked up at him, all the pain visible on her features. Her eyes were lifeless. Hazel reached out to hold her, but she backed away. Hazel was hurt. Hurt and angry. "Who did this? What happened?"

"In a tent… He was… I fought him off. But, he did enough."

"Have you reported it?" Gemma nodded.

"Had everything done," she replied. "All clear." Hazel swallowed his relief. "Don't tell the guv, please, sarge." She was nearly pleading.

"Did you make a statement?"

Gemma nodded. "It's on file."

"Good." Hazel still couldn't keep his eyes off her. Gemma looked to the doorway ahead.

"We have to catch Warrington," she said walking past. Hazel stopped her gently.

"Gemma…" His voice was once again soft and soothing. Gemma looked at him.

"Let's go," she said. But, Hazel still held her arm gently.

"Gemma." His voice was gentle but firm. Gemma sighed. "Let me take you home. You've been through enough. I will take you off the case…"

"No, sarge!" Gemma felt insulted. "Don't you dare! We have to solve this together. This could be your readmission for your Inspector's assessment! Don't let what nearly happened to me damage what we have. Not now." She looked directly at him, her strength reappearing from somewhere within her. Hazel, his feelings for Gemma much stronger than it was already, nodded.

"Okay. Let's get to Warrington." He smiled and the two of them ran towards the exit.

* * *

Warrington looked up from his pint and rolled his eyes as he saw Gemma and Hazel enter the pub spotting him straight away. He waved them over and they approached him, grabbing two spare stools to park themselves on.

"Ricardo and Jennifer," he greeted with a grin on his face. "What a pleasant surprise." He took one look at Hazel, still in a white T-shirt and his grey trousers and black boots and shook his head in amusement.

"Warrington, Aurora told us everything. She said you have some info for us." Warrington drank a little. He placed his glass on the table. Both Hazel and Gemma waited, looking straight at him.

"That guy, Matthew. The one who said he had info. He has been working with us on the sly. Something Hathaway suggested. Don't worry, it is all above board. Bright squared it before…" He tailed off. "Anyway, he told me that Simon and Adam are not actual siblings. They are not even related. They just tell everyone they are because they look so much alike… That was before Adam changed his appearance slightly. Winston was someone both of them looked up to, that is correct but that is the only thing." Warrington raised his glass to drink. "In other words, Adam ran the group from the side lines. Winston was put in charge, but never was really. They faked a lot of things, including their fights. Only Winston knew."

"Whose idea was this group?" Warrington looked at Gemma and smiled at her.

"Adam's. This was his brain child. He just pretended he was the idiot of the two."

This still frightened Gemma. She still didn't know who attacked her. She felt Hazel hold her hand tightly under the table. To both their surprises, she held it back.

"Does he know anything about Bright's disappearance?" Gemma looked at Hazel wondering why he was asking. Warrington shook his head.

"Sorry, mate. That is one thing I am just as a loss to as both of you. Go and speak to Matt. He knows a lot more. That was all he could tell me off the record. He is still undercover. Keep in that way. I don't want his cover blown." Warrington finished off his pint and stood up. He leaned himself back slightly. "Don't let Hathaway catch you both," he said as he walked off. Gemma and Hazel quickly parted hands and cleared their throats. They quickly stood up and left hurriedly to calls of 'run away' by the other punters who burst out laughing as they ran out the door.

* * *

Caroline stirred as she felt Hathaway's touch. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Hathaway, sitting on the edge of the bed, the lampshade on his side of the bed switched on, held her hand. Caroline pushed herself up to a seated position, her back against the frame.

"Blue Eyes?" she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

Hathaway glanced at the alarm clock display. "Around nine-thirty." Caroline groaned and yawned. Hathaway grinned.

"Very cute," he commented. He laughed as he felt her hit him on the arm. Caroline stretched and took a sip or five from the glass of water nearby. She noticed the way Hathaway was and placed the glass back on the side table. Hathaway sighed heavily knowing he was discovered.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" Caroline asked. "James?"

"I want to show you something. It is downstairs." Caroline nodded. Hathaway stood up as Caroline got out of bed. She was given her dressing gown. She tied the cord around her waist.

"What's wrong, James…?"

"Let's just go downstairs." Caroline once again nodded and followed Hathaway out. He switched on the light in the corridor and they walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. The mirror with the table was directly opposite them. Not far away was the living room. They headed for the kitchen. Hathaway was seen giving something to Caroline, showing her pendant and telling her something. He held her suddenly as she fell into his arms, screaming softly, the items she was holding falling to the floor.

* * *

Hazel placed the take away bag on a small round table and began unpacking. On the edge of the bed staring at the wall was Gemma. Hazel brought over her plate and sat down next to her. The smell of the food caught her attention and she turned her head. Hazel smiled and placed the plate on her lap. Gemma tucked in, not realising how hungry she was. Hazel brought his share over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry this isn't the most ideal place to have dinner..."

"It's fine, sarge." Gemma smiled again as she continued to eat. "This is lovely. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hazel looked again at her before picking up a chip from his plate. They ate in relative silence, Gemma still affected by what had happened to her. "Gem, about earlier in the pub..."

"No need, sarge..."

"Call me Stephen, please... At least when we are off duty." Hazel took note at the weary tone of his voice and silenced. Gemma bowed her head and again continued to eat. "Gemma..."

"Shall I speak to Matt or will you?" Gemma looked straight at him. Hazel's face fell slightly.

"You can do," he replied. "You need to find out what happened." Gemma nodded knowing what he meant. She finished her dinner and stood up to put her plate on the table. Hazel leaned over to place his half empty one on a chair before walking over to her. Gemma was clearing up the take away containers putting them into the bag. She stopped as she felt Hazel's hand on hers. She looked up. Hazel gazed into her eyes for a little while. He then gently brought her to him, holding her close. Gemma began to sob. She clutched the back of Hazel's shirt tightly, her wailing soft but upsetting to hear.

* * *

Hathaway gently closed the bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar. He gently walked down the stairs, a pot of sleeping tablets in his hand. The worry and pain was visible on his face as he walked into the kitchen picking up the papers that had been dropped to the floor. Once again, he told her something that was difficult to disclose. It was only getting worse for Caroline that Hathaway wondered how much more pain could both of them endure. He set the pot of tablets on the kitchen table alongside the papers and picked up Caroline's mother's pendant and chain. He looked at the detail on it, the style very retro but extremely beautiful. He placed it into his pocket before picking up the cordless phone, which was lying on its back by the laptop.

"Hello, doctor? It's James Hathaway. I am very well, thank you. I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I have been thinking about your suggestion, and yes… I think you are right. I found the blade in the bathroom…" He listened carefully and nodded. "You have my number. Thank you." Hathaway took a deep breath and regrettably placed the phone back on the table. The look in his eyes said a thousand words as he slowly left the kitchen, switching off the light as he did so.

* * *

The next morning, Hathaway was up early. He was sitting at the kitchen table in just a white vest top and grey slacks, his mind firmly on locating Bright, but also on Caroline. It broke his heart upon encountering the blade in the bathroom, and he couldn't help but notice the new cut Caroline had the last time they slept together. He wondered whether he was at fault for her cutting herself again. After all, he wanted to pursue this crusade in finding out who her father was; and he knew. He found out a while ago now. But, Hathaway loved Caroline so much he didn't want to just come out with it. He needed to tell her in bits. Little by little. However, it seemed that also pushed Hathaway further between that rock and hard place; that no matter in which way he did it, it will always result in more pain and suffering for both of them despite the promise they made to each other. Hathaway also knew the phone call he made will probably ultimately break them up. He shuddered at the thought. His phone went off, a message from Alannah waiting for him letting him know she was on her way with his share of the files. Hathaway sighed heavily. If only he could whisk Caroline away somewhere. Somewhere warm and picturesque with a beach and tranquillity – somewhere she can be at peace for once. He picked up his phone and dialled – the call making things more heart breaking than it was already.

"Hello, good morning. My name is James Hathaway. I called a little while ago in regards a wedding venue booking? Yes, that's right. I'm afraid my fiancée and I will have to cancel. Yeah... We've had to put the wedding back indefinitely." Hathaway listened and faked a smile as he nodded. "That's right. Thank you very much." The call ended and Hathaway placed his phone back down on the table and bowed his head trying to hold back the emotions which had overtaken him.

* * *

Gemma locked the door of her car and proceeded to walk up the hill to the re-enactment camp. Her demeanour was sad and rather melancholy. She took note of Hazel's vehicle parked nearby as she left hers and thought about how she let herself go the night before. It was the first time she let her emotions show for a long time, and although she felt better for it, the professional and police officer side of her thought it was inappropriate. But, she desperately needed a shoulder to cry on and comfort and that she got. She reached the top where the participants were already in costume and ready to practice for what will be the final time before the actual event. Gemma smiled her greeting at the wenches as she walked inside the tent to get ready, the flaps of the entrance coming down as she entered.

Hazel walked past the tent with a few of the players, giving them last-minute instructions. He was now solely in charge of the event, having been voted in unanimously due to whom they thought was Simon's absence. They respected and admired Hazel for taking a hands on role, getting involved with everything. Positivity came over the camp, and excitement grew. Matthew on the other hand was watching things discreetly from his position. He was under strict instructions from Warrington to keep low, but high enough also to get the information he needed. He didn't mention to him that two of his colleagues were also doing the same thing.

Gemma walked out all dressed in her now clean blue wench dress and her blonde hair all pinned nicely and neatly. She bent over to dust the dress down before walking over to the neighbouring tent, passing Hazel and a few of the players on the way. Hazel this time didn't turn his head, instead looking at a clipboard, going through the list and pointing to a few points in the distance. The players took note and nodded before running off. Hazel noticed Matt and decided to walk towards him. He noticed the distant look on his face and waited before clearing his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Ric!" Matt was pleasant in his tone. "Things are looking good, mate. We made the right decision in electing you."

"No worries," Hazel replied. "Listen, I was wondering… I need a bit of guidance. Have you managed to get hold of Simon yet?"

"Nope." Matt was final in his answer. "Why do you think we elected you?"

"Is anyone even going to try?"

"Not much point now. The bastard's gone, left us. I am not surprised really. He really wasn't into this lark. He would rather chase a bit of skirt than don all this crap!" Hazel took note of the bitterness in Matt's voice and wondered if it was all for show.

"But, his brother's dead!"

"Man is a heartless piece of you know what!" Matt turned his head to look at Hazel. "Look, Ric. We like you, yeah? This group hasn't been this excited in a long time. Don't bother anymore about Si. As far as we're concerned, he is dead." Matt walked away. Hazel watched as he left and thought about what he said. He looked over to where Gemma was and, satisfied she was okay, walked away to start assembling the players for another practice run.

* * *

Hathaway picked up Fred Thursday's file and began to look through it carefully. He read through his personnel record, where originally he came from, how long he had been in Oxford, when he retired etc. He looked long and hard at his picture, his eyes giving the impression he was your average old school copper, who believed in old fashioned policing but also was open to new ideas (having trained Morse he must have had to be). His record was impressive and seemed a little bit more when Morse came into his life. Hathaway thought again about Lewis before setting those aside. He picked up a few other records and began making notes on an A4 pad in front of him. He saw a link to Bright, but nothing other he was his superior officer. His eyebrows then narrowed as he read one report and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ava..." He thought hard. "Ava? Ava Lockwood?!" He pushed the pad aside and started sifting through the papers in the file pulling out one. His eyes worked through it as if he was skimming or proof reading it. A single laugh came from his mouth. His expression then turned serious as he continued reading. This wasn't what he was expecting. He quickly picked up the rest of the papers, sifting through them trying to find something that came into his mind. To his frustration, it didn't come to fruition. But, then something caught his eye and his picked up a paper he previously discarded. A look of horror came over his features as he picked up his phone.

"Alannah, it's James. You know that file you have on Morse? I need to borrow it. No, don't worry. I'll come over there." He placed his phone in his pocket once the call was over and ran upstairs to grab a T-shirt from the bedroom, making sure his actions didn't disturb Caroline who was fast asleep. He placed the shirt over his head and gently kissed his fiancée on the side of her forehead before leaving. Caroline gently opened her eyes having being awoken by the noise. She did nothing however but blink slowly, the pupils of her eyes staring into space.

Hathaway bounded down the stairs pausing to grab his hoodie before grabbing the keys from the tray in front of the mirror. As he opened the front door, he was taken aback by a familiar figure he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, Sergeant Hathaway." Hathaway gulped and took a quick glance behind his shoulder hoping Caroline was still asleep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. "It's Inspector Hathaway now... Hold on, how did you know where I live?"

"I needed to see you." The figure noticed how in a hurry he was. "You off somewhere?"

"Yeah..." He stopped as the familiarity sunk in. He made a move to step outside.

As the door closed, Caroline walked slowly down the stairs staring at where Hathaway had departed. Her face was expressionless as she walked towards the kitchen, the table bare and empty.

* * *

The sound of a gunshot filled the air causing the birds in the trees to escape to the safety of the sky in numbers. Roars and war cries filled the emptiness as the knights began their final practice run. Hazel, in full soldier costume, was leading the enemy group this time clashed swords with his opposite number, their exaggerated verbal expressions getting higher with each swing. The soldiers were waiting for their turn on the side lines all looking on in amusement but also were impressed as Hazel 'killed' a few knights before moving on.

Behind them, Gemma and the other wenches paused to watch the practice run all with smiles on their faces. They were chatting amongst themselves, pointing mostly to Hazel and giggling like teenagers. Only Gemma stood in silence, not joining in, instead a million miles away. She did though watch Hazel finally raise his head to the sky, both his arms falling to his sides letting out a roar that indicated victory. His troops roared in response, which was followed by whistles, applause and cheers from the soldiers standing nearby. Hazel grinned as he dropped his sword to be met by pats on the back and handshakes by the knights who congratulated him on a great practice.

"Good work!" Hazel told them. 'You're all set now. Go take a break. You've earned it!" He took deep breaths as one of the soldiers walked over with a goblet of water. Hazel drank it down almost immediately and laughed out loud. He was getting good at this. He called to the soldiers he was talking to, raising his goblet to them, before walking over to a table chucking the sword on the grass before taking a seat on a bench. Gemma took one final look before getting back to work, but not before Hazel reached over to scoop her up, placing her on his lap. "I know this is difficult, but go with this," he whispered in her ear. "I have something in mind." He felt Gemma relax a little and kissed her hard on the lips. Cheers went up only for them to groan as Gemma landed her right hand across Hazel's face. Hazel covered his side of his face with the palm of his hand. This was totally unexpected. Gemma stood up and dusted herself down before walking off. Hazel broke into a smile realising that was for show and chuckled. Gemma took one look behind her shoulder before walking inside a tent, not realising someone following her in.

Gemma crouched down to pick up a tray and placed it on the table in front of her beginning to fill it with goblets. She screamed suddenly as she felt a tap on her shoulder. The kind face of Lydia met her and Gemma sighed in relief clutching her chest.

"My gosh, Lydia!" she exclaimed. "I could have hit you!"

"Sorry, Jen," Lydia said with a giggle. She seemed brighter. Gemma smiled and began to pile the tray high. "You know, I've often wondered about Ricardo."

"What do you mean?" Gemma asked. "He's doing a great job under the circumstances."

"I guess." Lydia grew quiet. Gemma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She became aware of Lydia's movements behind her. She turned sharply and saw Lydia raising a knife above her head. Gemma blindly reached for a heavy object behind her when Matt gently grabbed Lydia's raised arm.

"Gently does it, Lydia… Come on now." His voice was calm, almost a whisper. Gemma's deep breathing only intensified as Lydia started to struggle but was powerless under Matt's strength. The knife dropped to the floor. Matt called out and two knights rushed in. "Take her," he instructed as he handed her over. "Be discreet. Warrington will meet you by the roadside." Gemma sighed in relief as Lydia was led out. Matt walked over and gently brought Gemma to her feet, catching her as she nearly collapsed.

"I know who you are," he told her. "Stephen also. James Hathaway is an old university pal of mine. He asked me to observe the both of you. He couldn't trust Warrington with a pencil and a piece of paper…" Gemma let out a small laugh. Hazel ran in and upon seeing Gemma sprinted over.

"You all right, Gem?" He looked accusingly at Matt, who shook his head with a smile.

"Matt is a mate of the guv's," Gemma explained as she got back to her feet.

"Detective Sergeant McIntyre." Matt put out his hand. Hazel just stayed put. "I'm an old university pal of Jim's. He asked me to get in on this case. I knew Lydia was involved, but not how." Hazel was suspicious still as he shook his hand. "My colleagues have taken her away. But, everyone else is now wondering what is going on."

"What do you know?" Hazel asked as he stood protectively beside Gemma, asking her briefly if she was okay.

"That the two of you are working on this case. He just asked me to keep an eye out. Don't worry, this is yours, Stephen. Jim told me not to get involved more other than this." Gemma and Hazel looked at each other briefly. Matt turned his head towards the entrance. "I'd better go. Just be careful, DC Richardson." He quickly left. Gemma gained her composure and again looked at Hazel.

"You'd better go out there, sarge. Make it a good one." She got back to what she was doing. Hazel made sure she was okay before leaving. Gemma stared ahead of her, the nerves finally getting to her. She shakily took her phone from her pocket and accessed a number.

"Hello…" she said. "Yes, it's me. Listen, I want out. I can't do this any longer. Yes… Okay, end of the day. I will let him know." She stared at her home screen before sniffing back a tear, not realising Hazel was watching her from outside the tent.

* * *

Hathaway ran into the station, down the corridor and through a set of double doors. Alannah looked up and saw him rush inside. She stood up with the file and watched as Hathaway began looking through it hurriedly. The pretty Detective Inspector said nothing as she retook her seat. She knew Hathaway well enough not to ask him anything whilst he was like this. However, her curiosity needed feeding.

"What is the urgency?" she enquired.

"Ava Lockwood," Hathaway replied as he scattered the contents of Morse's file all over the table in front of him. Alannah still couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Who is Ava Lockwood?" she asked.

"She was the creator of the Lockwood Method," Hathaway answered, not looking at her. "Theology professor at Cambridge. She changed the whole faculty back in the Sixties. Her method was to improve the way the subject was taught. That was my degree – don't ask."

"I won't." Alannah tried not to laugh. "So, what has this got to do with Morse?"

"A lot. They dated."

"Okay… And…?"

"She died." Hathaway looked at her. "IRA bombing. One of the first to hit England. They were just 'testing the water'."

"I still don't understand…"

"Alannah, please!" Hathaway's rather harsh tone forced Alannah to quit her line of questioning. He got back to the papers and began to make a complete mess of them. One by one, his picked up and discarded each paper desperately looking for something. He stopped suddenly, the look on his face turning ashen. Alannah took note and became concerned.

"Is everything all right?"

Hathaway just stared at the paper he was holding. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door, the paper still in his hand. The shrill call of his name forced him to turn. He realised what he was doing. Alannah walked up to him, gently guiding him to a nearby seat.

"Sit down," she said softly. Hathaway said nothing still. He glanced at the plastic cup of water that was placed on the desk behind him and looked again at the words on the paper. This was not what he was expecting. This shocked him completely. He suddenly came to and thanked Alannah for the drink, gulping it down before standing up. He looked at the messy desk where he had been. Alannah smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, I'll sort it out. Just make sure you return it when you're done." Hathaway gave Alannah a grateful look before running out. He got into his car and straight took out his phone, becoming increasingly impatient as the call took long to answer.

"We need to talk." His voice was stern and not in any mood for bullshit. "I am on my way… No, you stay there!" He chucked his phone on the passenger seat as he sharply reversed the car and sped out of the station.

* * *

Caroline gently applied some medicated cream to the cut on her body, hissing as it stung. She then noticed her reflection in the mirror and turned side profile. The curve of her stomach was slightly visible. Caroline stared at herself for a moment when she noticed how pathetic she really looked. It was then she made it imperative to get that makeover sorted before she started at the Academy. But, what about this curve…? Before she had more time to contemplate, the sound of the doorbell ringing got her attention. Caroline carefully covered the cut with her shorts, pulling it up slightly, before she left the bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"Hold on!" she called out as she bent down to pick up the letters on the doormat. She asked who it was outside first before opening the door. "Yes?" she asked quite politely.

"Hi, I am looking for Sergeant James Hathaway." Caroline recognised the voice from this morning. She just stared at the person on the doorstep.

"Who is asking?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Liv." She smiled at Caroline. Caroline said nothing, but the look on her face said it all.

"I've never heard of you!" she told her slightly on the defensive side. She felt the cut on her side begin to sting. "How do you know James?"

"Oh, we met quite a long time ago now," Liv replied, her tone friendly and lively.

Caroline bit her tongue. She began to feel discomfort. "He's not here," she replied wanting to run to the bathroom. "I'll tell him you called round."

"Do you know when he will be back…?" Liv caught sight of a red patch forming on Caroline's shorts. "Pardon me, but I think you are bleeding." Caroline sharply looked to her side and began to panic slightly. "I can help you. I am a nurse." Caroline could feel the flow getting heavier and nodded. Liv walked in and closed the door. She followed Caroline quickly upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Stephen Hazel walked away from the camp absolutely fed up. No one believed a word he said and unrest was once again cast over the players. Lydia was now probably at a station somewhere probably interrogated by Warrington, whilst Matt had once again disappeared. Only Gemma stayed behind, still in character. Hazel leaned against the side of his car and looked up to the sky. He wondered about Gemma and what he overheard. His worry and concern grew, but also with that came doubt. Doubt that perhaps she wasn't as clean cut as he thought. Who was she talking to? What was so urgent she had to quit? Was she actually a detective? Hazel shook his head taking the last thought out from his system. She was one. Her parents were old alumni. Her mother was linked to the station they worked at or at least one of them. Her father was still active in the Met. There was no way she would lie about all this… Would she? This now began to bug Hazel. So much so that he made a quick call.

"Fraise, it's me. Yeah… I know. I'm still here…" Hazel blushed suddenly. "I need your help. Can you run a check for me, please? Yeah, you got a pen? Okay, the name is Nick Richardson… Yes, I know who he is. I just need you to do this for me." Hazel listened and smiled. "Only if you want to," he replied. "Just find out for me and I'll call you later." He thoughtfully tapped the side of his phone to his lips as he watched Gemma chatting to a few of the soldiers. He took a look at his watch before getting in his car, but not before he took one final look at Gemma and hoped that his suspicions were completely wrong.

* * *

The banging on the door grew louder. With each one going unanswered, the banging grew more aggressive in nature. Caroline's father dragged himself out of his bedroom and down the corridor. He barked at the person at the other side to keep their hair on before tightening the cord of his dressing gown around his waist.

"Who is it?"

"James Hathaway." Caroline's father paused for a little while before unlocking and opening the door. He saw the look on his future son-in-law's face and stepped aside. Hathaway stormed in and walked towards the living room. Caroline's father, knowing why he was here, watched him for a while before gently closing the door and following him in. Hathaway was staring at the Cambridge skyline from the living room windows, again remembering his time in the city. He turned upon hearing shuffling and stared long and hard at Caroline's father.

"What can I do for you, James?" he asked. He too was standing tall, staring at him. The tension rose, but both men refused to back down.

"You know why I am here, sir," Hathaway replied, still maintaining his respect for him, more because of Caroline but also his upbringing. Caroline's father glanced briefly at the pictures on the wall unit shelves behind the television. He walked over and opened the wine cabinet taking out an envelope. Hathaway walked forwards to collect it. "Thank you," he said, his voice and overall attitude softening.

"You have a right to be how you are, James," Caroline's father told him. "I do not blame you at all." He watched as Hathaway took out a few of the contents. He had a few photographs and a piece of paper. "You found out already, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir, I have," Hathaway replied, the look in his eyes saying more than a thousand words as he took in what was written. He placed everything back in the envelope.

"It wasn't easy keeping those what you have." Caroline's father dragged his feet to the sofa where he sat down. Hathaway stayed where he was, staring at the wall ahead of him. "I wanted nothing more once I found out. I wanted to burn it all. But…" He paused, the memories coming back making him emotional. "I saw how much Caroline loved her mother, and I knew how much she loved her so I kept it. I knew one day she would want to know. She didn't love me, not after I left." Hathaway forced himself to nod once, but the anger boiled within him once again.

"So, why did you end up having them?" He looked at him. "Why wasn't this left with Caroline?" Her father looked up only to bow his head almost immediately.

"Her mother insisted I keep it. I don't know why. I wanted her to have it, to give it to Caroline before she died. I had no reason to have it. Would you if you were in my place?" Hathaway couldn't answer. He saw the heaviness on the elder man's physique and took a look at the envelope in his hand. In reality, he silently agreed with him, but then thought how he really would react and thought how Caroline's father would have reacted at the time. He certainly couldn't have blamed him for walking out, but also knew this wasn't the only reason somehow. Caroline divulged only what she knew, which was enough for him not to push. This only confirmed to him what he already knew about the identity of her father, but how would she react? Hathaway then thought back to that email, the one he was waiting for, and made a note in his mind to reply to it as soon as he got back to Oxford. He looked at Caroline's father again as he heard his name being called and saw he was standing by the doorway.

"Would you like a drink for the road?" he asked. "Non-alcoholic, obviously."

"No, thank you, sir. I'd better get going." Hathaway made his way to the front door, following Caroline's father.

"I don't normally take to coppers," he told him as he opened the door. Hathaway stepped out. "But, you always were a good lad, James. I'll make an exception in your case." Hathaway turned and noticed the sincerity on the man's features. His eyes fell slightly as he saw him hold out his hand. "Look after her, James. She is quite a broken girl. That is partly my fault, but I will always love her. She is still my little girl." Hathaway noticed the hurt on Caroline's father's face, but also one of defeat, as if he knew he would probably never see her again, that he wouldn't be invited to the wedding. He shook his hand.

"I will never hurt Caroline, sir."

"No, I know you wouldn't, James. But, mark my words – I may not be her father – but if I get word you have, believe me, I will come looking for you." Hathaway nodded and said goodbye before leaving. He turned his head briefly before calling for the lift and saw the heaviness come over Caroline's father as he dragged his feet back inside closing the door.

* * *

Hathaway approached a huge building after leaving Caroline's father. His car was parked nearby and he had the envelope tucked under his arm. This was a building he hadn't seen for decades; and even now there was still a familiarity about it, even if there were some subtle changes made to suit the times. He cracked a wry smile and walked in, stopping by the porter's office. He chatted to the porter, showing him a couple of old cards and his warrant card. The porter's face lit up slightly and he nodded, going back inside and coming out with a set of keys. He walked into the grounds with Hathaway following him. He looked around the grounds and heard many echoes of many voices of the past. They stopped by a door and Hathaway noticed the plaque above the door:

**Ava Lockwood Hall**

The porter unlocked the door and pushed it open for Hathaway to walk inside. What met him was nothing short of familiarity. He remembered the entrance hall ahead of him, even the small table to his right that had books and the pieces of paper with the lecture notes on them. He walked slowly down the short corridor and inside the lecture theatre. It was empty and looked like it went through a thorough clean. The smell of polish filled the air, and Hathaway thought back to his lectures, being talked through the Ava Lockwood Method with his peers, the majority laughing in enjoyment as they were being taught. All except him. Hathaway didn't laugh as much during his lectures. He took everything seriously, like he knew his father would come down on him like a tonne of bricks if he failed one module. Outside of the lectures however…

Hathaway sat down nearby and stared at the lectern and desk ahead of him. He was about three rows up to the left hand side and was again transported back to his student days, how he would scribble stupid love notes for the girl he fancied, whom he had yet to ask out. He was a shy student deep down, despite his reputation as the campus stud. He fancied Caroline since he saw her walk across campus one day, before they first met properly inside the library, and asked one of his friends to find out about her. He then made a point to hang around the English campus, sometimes too obviously, but Caroline was in her own world she didn't notice. She only did when she looked up one day and saw this tall, good looking blond lad with blue eyes trying not to act too blatantly obvious. Hathaway remembered they both shied away at the same time, both blushing before he chickened out and left. He then went back to that time at the student union, that party, and that kiss… The kiss that cemented their relationship and everything that happened thereafter. He fell in love with her at that point and wanted to be with her every waking moment. When he got to know her better and how fragile she was inside and out, he wanted to protect her, to stop anyone or anything hurting her. That was why it broke him once he graduated and left, making that decision to join the priesthood – one of the many times he left her stranded. He didn't know what happened after he left Cambridge. Only when Caroline told him that morning the first time he walked into her house that he found out. He hated himself more, that if only he hung around, did a Masters instead, he could have still protected her, and more importantly, see her graduate. Hathaway found himself fighting back the tears as his mind went back to finding the blade in the bathroom, that she was cutting herself again.  _Why was I so stupid!_ His eyes fell to the envelope and he opened it, taking out the contents and placing it on his crossed right leg. He looked at each picture, of each person in the picture. He looked up suddenly as he remembered something – something he saw a while ago. His eyes fell to the paper, a report by the looks of things. How was she going to take this? Hathaway leaned his head back and sighed looking at the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times remembering where he was. He sat up immediately, realising why he was actually there before packing up again and walking across the lecture hall to the other side. He opened the door and walked into a very familiar room. There was some framed photos adorning the walls, like some kind of pictorial hall of fame, but Hathaway knew which one he was after. There was Ava, in all her robed loveliness, smiling at him. Hathaway stood in front of it, studying it carefully. There was no doubt she was a pretty soul, her eyes as sparkling as her smile. He knew why Morse fell in love with her, even nearly sacrificing his career, and couldn't blame him. His eyes fell towards the name plaque at the bottom:

**Ava Lockwood BA (Hons) MA PhD (Phil)**

**First senior female lecturer in Theology**

**Specialised in and created the Ava Lockwood Method**

Hathaway's eyes caught the last line of the plaque and looked back up again. He studied Ava's features and thought back to her mention in Morse's file, how she died and how this changed Morse, some would say for the worst. It began to make more sense to him now as he made a move to leave. But, then something caught his eye, and he walked back to take another look. There it was! Bold as brass. Clear as day! Hathaway's facial expression showed a slight flinch and he froze. He dropped the envelope he was holding as he stared long and hard at Ava's picture. That was the link, but not the one he was expecting. Hathaway blinked suddenly and his blood flow resumed. He picked up the envelope and rushed out leaving the room as quiet and uninhabited as he found it, the dull and loud echo of the door closing shut bouncing off the walls.

* * *

The players packed up and departed, various car engines springing to life as one by one they reversed out of the compound. Hazel walked out of the tent in his civvies looking more fed up than the players left around him were. This was looking to end up like being an absolute failure; and with the re-enactment taking place in two days, this wasn't what he wanted nor hoped. He kicked a blade of grass as he sat down heavily on the bench by a table, groaning loudly as he did. Matt approached him carrying two bottles of beer and set one in front of Hazel as he sat down on the bench opposite. Hazel took a swig and settled the bottle back down on the table. Matt held his, his eyes firmly on Hazel. He waited until the last player left before leaning in slightly.

"Lydia is going to be charged," he told him in a low voice. Hazel looked at Matt but didn't reply. He instead took another swig. Gemma walked by, still with her head down. Hazel watched as she walked in the direction to her car and stood up, taking his bottle with him as he followed. Matt turned his head to watch before turning back, taking a very long swig, his eyes becoming dagger like as he stared at the clearing ahead of him.

Hazel gently called Gemma's name and she stopped. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned. She saw the look on his face, in his eyes more, and she sighed. Hazel smiled fondly as he offered the bottle to her. Gemma nodded and took it from him, taking a very long swig. She thanked Hazel before moving on.

"Hold on, Gem!" he called out. Gemma once again stopped. Hazel quickly finished the last of the bottle before disposing it in a bin nearby. He ran up to Gemma and gently turned her round so she could face him. "You know you can talk to me, don't you?" he said to her softly.

"I know, sarge." Gemma couldn't look at him. It was if what the conversation she had on the phone much earlier was beginning to take its toll on her. Hazel looked into her eyes. He wanted to get her to tell him, whatever it was. Fraise had already passed on the information he required. It came back all legit. Hazel knew this deep down, but he wanted to be sure. Like he feared that his feelings for Gemma would be thrown back in his face. Gemma looked up at him. She knew what he wanted, but was she willing to provide? Her feelings for him had grown in time and she was beginning to feel more than just fondness. But, once again the professionalism in her prevented her from doing or acting on those feelings and once again, she shook her head. Hazel gave up and let her go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he called out, but Gemma didn't answer. Instead she wiped a tear away from her face. Hazel turned and walked back to the camp, anxious now that he may well and truly lose her after all. Just as he was about take out his phone, a shout came from inside the camp. Gemma turned and met Hazel's look. They both ran in the direction the noise was coming from. Hazel ran inside what was the catering area towards the freezers. At the opened door was Matt. Hazel looked at his fellow officer who just shook his head. Hazel stood in the doorway, shocked at what he saw. Gemma arrived not long after and gasped at the scene in front of her. Hazel held her suddenly, both of them unable to look no longer. Matt walked away to make a call, whilst Hazel had no choice but to reveal his and Gemma's cover to the others.

* * *

Caroline took a look at the neat stitching on her side. She felt sick at herself for going back to that dark place, but felt she was already far too in. Liv meanwhile was tidying up her kit. She looked briefly at Caroline before closing the lid. She watched as Caroline turned to the side, again exposing that curve. She said nothing however and just smiled.

"Look after that," she told her about the stitching. "If it comes apart, go to the hospital. Get those taken out in a few weeks. The practice nurse at your GP surgery can do it." Caroline just stared at Liv through the reflection of the full-length mirror in her and Hathaway's bedroom. She noticed how pretty and spritely she was with those locks of dark hair and felt even more sick. However, she smiled sweetly, disguising her true feelings and turned.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, tidying herself up. Liv smiled and followed Caroline out and down the stairs.

"James seems to be delayed. I know he is in the middle of a huge case right now…"

"Oh, not to worry." Liv dismissed it kindly. "I know he is a busy man." She picked up her coat from the rack. "Just let him know I came by." She opened the door.

"How well did you know him?" The rather desperate tone came out of Caroline's mouth. Liv settled her kit down on the doorstep as she put on her coat.

"Not as well as I would have liked to," she replied truthfully. "He wanted to pursue it, and to be honest, I did also. But, I was an idiot and decided to give him the cold shoulder instead." She took note of Caroline's body language and smiled. "I am not here to rekindle something which never happened, nor do I want to start anything." Caroline didn't know whether to believe her or not. Liv smiled again. "I'm sorry that I turned up out of the blue. Can you just let James know I asked after him?" Caroline nodded and watched as Liv walked down the path and out of the gate. She closed the front door and shakily wiped a tear from her eyes. She slid down to the floor and began to weep, everything suddenly becoming too much.

Outside, Liv looked back at the house from her car on the opposite side of the street. She took out her phone from her coat pocket, accessing a number, and waited.

"Hello? Yes, it's me. No, he wasn't there." She opened her car door to put her kit on the back seat. "Yes, I have seen her." She walked over to the driver's door. "There is something that is concerning me. Yes. I am on my way." She got in, closing the door and strapping herself in. She was seen nodding before placing her phone in its holder on the dashboard and turning the key in the ignition. She took one last look at the house before driving slowly away.

* * *

Alannah Davenport took one look at the inside of the freezer and grimaced before giving the all clear for the forensics to start work. Aurora walked in with Hazel, both in discussion. They saw Alannah and nodded their greetings. The two detectives stepped aside as Aurora walked inside the freezer. She walked out not a minute later and shook her head. Not because of the obvious, but because it was who they thought it was. Hazel raised his head skywards. Alannah took a deep breath.

"I'll get on the phone to him," she said.

"Where is he out of interest?" Alannah turned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She walked out into the open. Gemma walked past her inside only for Hazel to guide her out again, one hand protectively on her back. They stood outside in the fresh air, Alannah on the phone not far in front of them.

"She's on the phone to him," Hazel told her. Gemma nodded. She glanced behind her at the tent.

"Where's the guv?" she asked only to be met by a shrug of the shoulders in return. "What's Matt doing?"

"Probably on the phone to Warrington. Lydia is going to be charged."

"Charged? With what?" Gemma looked straight at Hazel. She became aware of his hand on her back and shuffled forwards. Hazel now was beginning to get frustrated by her attitude.

"Gemma…"

"Don't… Please, sarge. Now is not the time."

"Then when is?" Gemma turned to face him. Hazel approached her. "Are you leaving, Gemma?" Gemma looked up at Hazel, but before she had a chance to answer, Alannah calling them got their attention.

"He's on his way back," she told them of Hathaway. "I broke the news to him. He wants us back at the station as soon as Aurora gives us her preliminary." The two young detectives looked at each other as Alannah departed in the direction back to the tent. Gemma looked at Hazel regrettably as she followed. Hazel meanwhile looked for Matt and walked towards him as he spotted him finishing off his call.

"Matt," he said. The fairly tall, strawberry blond haired detective with blue green eyes turned.

"Warrington is going ahead with the charges against Lydia," he told him. "Obstruction. She told everything."

"It wasn't her fault entirely, Matt."

"No, I know. Warrington is going to try get the sentence lessened." He looked across towards the tent. "Has James been…?"

"Yes. Alannah told him. He's on his way back." Hazel paused. "Look, about before." Matt looked at him. "I'm sorry if I came over a bit off-standish."

"Not to worry. Perfectly understandable." He caught sight of Gemma walking out with Alannah. Hazel took note and turned briefly. "Nice to meet you, sergeant." He held out his hand. Hazel shook it politely. He watched as Matt walked away before meeting up with his two colleagues. Aurora joined them not long after to tell them of their findings. Gemma was seen with a heavy look on her face. Alannah said nothing. Hazel just looked to the sky as a response, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Hathaway finally stepped inside his front door. Exhausted, both physically and mentally, he closed the door gently, locking it, before he dropped his keys into the tray that was as usual on the table in front of the mirror. He took note of how shattered he looked but had gone beyond caring as he took off his jacket and flung in over the lower banister. It was deathly quiet. No sound came from the living room, and all the lights were switched off bar the corridor. Hathaway kicked off his shoes and walked slowly up the stairs, pausing to flick the switch turning the downstairs corridor light off. A faint shaft of light coming from his and Caroline's bedroom guided Hathaway safely up the stairs. He gently pushed open the door and saw the object of his affection sitting up in bed staring at the wall ahead of her. Hathaway said nothing as he walked in, taking off his suit jacket and throwing over the chair in front of the dressing table. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Caroline and gently brought her to him, rocking her gently. He kissed her lovingly on her hair as he felt her arms wrap themselves around him.

"It's okay," he whispered gently. "It's okay, Caroline." He looked at her as she did up at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I need help," she said, her voice cracking. "Blue Eyes, I need…"

"I know." Hathaway's voice also cracked, but still he kept strong trying not to buckle.

"I love you, James. I don't want to hurt you no longer."

Still Hathaway tried his best to keep strong. He had to break the news to her.

"Caroline… You know that visitor that came this morning…"

"She helped me," Caroline interrupted. "She's a nurse. She said she knew you before, a long time ago."

Hathaway just continued to look at Caroline. "Her name is Liv. Liv Nash. She used work in the Botanical Gardens as a botanist. She helped us on a case Lewis and I were investigating…" He stopped. "What she told you was true. She is a nurse now… A psychiatric nurse…" He felt Caroline's grip ease and watched as she shuffled a little away from him. "Caroline, I know you are harming yourself again. I found the blade in the bathroom." He leaned over to touch her protectively on her arm. Caroline looked at him. "I am so worried about you, Caroline! You need to get better. I can't go on seeing you like this…" He stopped and watched as Caroline began to shake as she wept. "I can't go on knowing that one day I may find you slumped in the bathroom…" He stopped again, the imagery proving too much for him. He couldn't fight no longer and the tears fell from his eyes, landing on her arm. Caroline looked at him immediately feeling his tears and saw the pain, the anguish, the desperation on his features.

"Please help me," she begged. "I will do anything!" Hathaway sighed in relief and pushed himself further on the bed. They held each other tightly, knowing the path was again rocky, but were determined to weather the storm together.

* * *

Lydia was led away on her way to court to face the charges against her. She was dressed in jeans, a rather shabby looking white T-shirt and a blue hooded jacket. Not far behind was Simon, his real identity revealed. They passed Hazel, Gemma and Hathaway, the three of them watching as they left the station. Hathaway stopped one of the uniformed officers, handing her the piece of paper that Fraise deciphered. He whispered in his ear to give this to Warrington at the courthouse. Gemma watched as the figure of Simon disappeared and knew she would never see him again. She took a deep breath to gain her composure. Hazel looked at Hathaway, who obviously had a load on his mind. He had dropped Caroline off at the clinic that morning, leaving her in the care of Liv and the specialist he had been on the phone to. He was also told of Liv's suspicions and concerns and would wait for a call later that day. This only added to his worry. The re-enactment took place without Hazel and Gemma, and as far as he knew, it was a complete success. They both didn't care though, both more than happy never to see anything like that ever again. Gemma took a deep breath. She called Hathaway's name and asked for a private audience. Hathaway's eyes fell to hers and he nodded. Hazel could only watch as they walked away, the fear and anxiety growing inside of him. He felt his nerves jangle and hoped and prayed she had changed her mind, if he was right about his assumptions. He caught sight of Hathaway glancing at him before looking back at Gemma and nodding. His worst suspicions were confirmed as he saw him shake her hand and felt helpless as she walked away, heading straight for the exit. Hathaway walked over to Hazel, who gulped, his eyes firmly affixed on the main set of doors ahead of him.

"Hazel." The tone of Hathaway's voice further confirmed it.

"Sir?"

"A word. Upstairs."

"Yes, sir." Hathaway walked past him and through a set of doors. Hazel continued to watch as he heard a familiar rev of a bike and saw the familiar figure of Gemma gently ride her way out of the car park. That was it! She had gone – forever! No more would he see her small but bouncy frame greet him each morning, her London accent calling him by his title, and no more would he see that smile, those eyes. Hazel began to kick himself for not telling her how he felt. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his phone list… But, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't find the courage to delete both her and her mother's numbers. The station reception around him grew slightly busy, and CID was once again back to normal. Hazel took a look at the clock on the wall and placed his phone back in his pocket. He took a deep breath to gain some strength before leaving, heading through the double doors for his impending meeting with James Hathaway…


End file.
